


波罗奈舞曲/보 르 네댄스 곡/Polonaise

by lalacucumber



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: A fictional story based on real Korean actors, Korean Characters, Korean story, M/M, Please do not take it seriously, Real person fan fiction, it may cause discomfort, morbid psychological description, plaese read it before fully Preperation, trigger warrning, 以韩国真人演员为原型创作的虚构故事, 可能引起不适, 病态心理描写, 请勿当真, 请谨慎观看, 이 글 은 완전히 허구 이다, 한국 배 우 를 모델 로 한 허구의 이야기
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalacucumber/pseuds/lalacucumber
Summary: 出于对文中提到的这些男演员的喜爱，我幻想了这个故事，但在中国，我找不到人分享，我使用了机器翻译了韩语，虽然机会很渺茫，但如果足够幸运，我希望有同样喜欢他们的韩国人可以看到。这个故事的情节和设定也许并不是普通人可以接受，但请相信我没有侮辱或者不尊重他们的意图，我真诚地喜欢着他们，无论如何，无论你是哪个国家的人，如果你喜欢这个故事，请告诉我，我很感谢你，我爱你。글 에서 언급 한 이 남자 배우 들 에 대한 사랑 으로 인해 저 는 이 이 야 기 를 판 타지 하 게 되 었 습 니 다. 하지만 중국 에서 나 눌 사람 을 찾 지 못 했 습 니 다. 저 는 기계 로 한국 어 를 번역 하 게 되 었 습 니 다. 비록 기회 가 매우 희박 하지만 행운 이 충분 하 다 면 그들 을 좋아 하 는 한국 사람들 도 볼 수 있 기 를 바 랍 니 다.이 이야기 의 줄거리 와 설정 은 보통 사람들 이 받 아들 일 수 있 는 것 이 아 닐 수도 있 습 니 다. 하지만 제 가 그들의 의 도 를 모욕 하거나 존중 하지 않 았 다 고 믿 어 주세요. 저 는 그들 을 진심으로 좋아 합 니 다. 어쨌든 당신 이 어느 나라 사람 이 든 이 이 이 야 기 를 좋아한다 면 저 에 게 감사 하고 사랑한，알려 주세요.나 는 너 에 게 감사 와 사랑 을 표 한다.I fantasized about this story out of love for the actors mentioned in this article, but in China, I couldn't find anyone to share it with, and I used a machine to translate Korean. The chances are slim, but if I'm lucky enough, i wish there were Koreans who liked them as much. The plot and setting of this story may not be acceptable to ordinary people, but please believe that I have no intention of insulting or disrespecting them, and that I genuinely like them, no matter what country you are from, if you enjoyed the story, please let me know. I appreciate it. I love you.
Relationships: 李洙赫/郑雨盛, 이수혁/정우성
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

一  
郑雨盛

“你该相信我，你知道的。”

他的语气透露着轻微的恳求。其实他没有必要这样跟我说话的。

他坐在书桌后面，嗯，我的书桌，身体朝我的方向倾着，仿佛仍然想要靠近我、碰到我。他注视着我，以一种柔和真诚的姿态，就像他之前做过很多次那样，目光里闪耀着他那个年纪独有的新鲜清澈的光芒。

我没有回应他，只是看着他发愣。因为我不明白他为什么不走过来，不抱着我，不是抚慰式的抱，不是他将我圈在怀里在我的耳边重复：“没事的，我在这里，我哪里都不去……”，不是那种让我感到安全的抱，就像两个小时前他将我从淌满我的呕吐物的地板上拉起来，对着止不住抽搐的我所做的那样，不是的。我不明白他为什么不像个男人一样抱我，目的明确，气息炙热，手掌下流地抚摸过我的胸口、后背，最后滑向我的臀部，拽掉我的裤子，同时嘴唇急切地落在我的脖颈和锁骨上，没有章法，充满欲望，像是迫不及待地拆开一件期待了太久的礼物或者吞吃掉一块就快错过最佳食用期的生肉。

毕竟在他之前的男人都是这么做的，而他，还掉我欠的所有钱（那可不少），现在还持续出钱供养我，喂我吃药，不也是为了这个目的吗？

之前那些王八蛋怎么说来着？对了，“忠武路来的妓生”、“大韩民国最贵的男妓”之类的，真是刺耳。

但这是事实，这是事实，我猜，操一个身价十位数的明星带来的快感远不止性本身所能带来的，是我的标价让他们高潮的。

我一直很想这么问他，我向来是个不吝将事实说出口的人，事情该是怎么样就怎么样，哄骗或者假装事情并不是那么残酷不仅没有意义还会带来没必要的麻烦，可能这也是为什么我常常被之前的男人评价成“冷血的婊子”。这个嘛，反正我又无所谓。

然而我每次打算这么做，他会在我对他说话的时候就会转过来面对着我，我一旦看见他的眼睛，就会立刻心虚地别开眼，想问的话就会卡在喉咙里，上不去也下不来。

他看我一直不肯回答，就显出挫败来，嘴上却还向我赔罪，说：“抱歉，哥，我太着急了，说话的方式也不对，让你觉得难堪了，对不起。”

根本不是这样，我真想告诉他，你是出钱的人，出钱的人说的话永远不会出错的，就算他现在叫我欠操的母狗，也没有什么不对。

可我深知这个男孩子永远不会这样叫我，而这就是他妈的让我烦躁的地方，听起来挺下贱的，不过我确实就是这么觉得的。是，我叫他男孩子，因为即使二十四岁的人以为自己已经懂得了很多，而我已经四十七岁，当他爸都不为过，在我眼里，他还是个男孩，所以他才不会真的理解他现在极力追问的东西，操，他根本不知道自己在问什么，他以为他自己做了足够心理准备去承受，我一点都不信任他的抗压能力。这就是我闭口不言的原因。

“我是觉得这没有意义。”我听上去语气不善，我是打心底希望他不要再打算知道，再次强调：“没有意义，李洙赫。除非这也许是你的癖好，听我给你细细讲我是怎么被反复倒手、践踏玩弄能让你勃起的话，这倒不是不可以。”

我不该跟出钱供养我的人这样讲话的，如果在从前我对任何一任金主这幅态度，他们铁定不会让我好过。连我自己都不是特别清楚我为什么就敢这样对他，大概我骨子里也是个欺软怕硬的混蛋，我打定主意他不会扔下我，更别提为难我。

正如我所料，他低了低头，咬了咬下唇，我听得出他试图强行压抑自己感到受伤的情绪，对我说：“我不是这个意思。你……我……”他一时间太惶恐也太着急，以至于他找不到话去很好地表达他的感受。

他不知道，我看到的场景实在惹人发笑。我上面叙述的那一部分一定让你们以为他是个阳光帅气、看一眼就让人充满温暖和活力的年轻人，其实全然相反，他长了张很邪气的脸，那些跳大神的神棍嘴里讲的会用外貌引诱夜行的少女、将她们先奸后杀拆吃入腹的妖怪的长相，生了一双如狐狸一辙眼尾高高上挑的狭长眼睛，脸型略长，下巴好看，却搭配一个高而有棱有角的鼻子，薄嘴唇。这样的长相让他接的为数不多的电视剧里，他总演颇具心机图谋不轨的王子或者奸臣，要不就是演西装革履的变态杀手，反正没演过好人。

所以你们知道了，顶着这样一张工于心计的脸，却屡屡表现得口舌笨拙、单纯稚嫩，很难不让我觉得奇怪好笑。我给自己点了根烟，看着他那副样子忍不住发出笑声。

他看我这幅样子，觉得我不把他当回事，愈发涨红了脸，终于让他说出来了。“我想要了解你，想要靠近你，就这么好笑吗？”

这么想靠近我，就抱我，跟我上床啊，小兔崽子。我在心里暗骂，我没有选择说出口，尽管我很想。

但我不想……好吧，好吧，我害怕，我害怕听到我不喜欢的回复，哪怕只是委婉的暗示，甚至哪怕只是一点点暧昧的语气，让我知道，他觉得我老，觉得我早就被玩残了，觉得我不配。

大部分人都误会了，以为只有女明星才怕老，对于男明星来说变老变丑甚至还是个加分项，意味着他们终于可以从偶像派成为正格的演技派，人们甚至很喜欢回顾长得不怎么样的老戏骨年轻时发出‘啊原来他从前这么好看呀’的感慨。在有些人身上确实如此，因为这些男人的好皮相，说实话，也没有好到值得保存，那种品类的脸其实失去了也没有什么好可惜，总有可替代的，正因如此，只好拿那一点点死命拼来的演技当卖点了。

我不属于那种人。

我知道我年轻时是怎样的，没有人能看过一眼之后能忘得掉那种风华。就连现在坐在我面前的他，见到我的时候都要说，我在十二岁那年第一次看到你的海报就迷上了你，我从小看你的电影长大，是你让我想进演艺圈的，我所做的一切都是为了来到你身边。

虽然这话说得让我有点恼火，他让我明白我是真的老了，但是也同时让我再次确认，我年轻时到底是多么独特和珍贵。

就算我竭尽全力锻炼和保养，和我共事的人都会说“时间真是偏爱郑雨盛”，我还是知道我和以前比不了，我的法令纹变得明显，眼角也泛起了浅浅的纹迹。

“是很好笑。”我毫不留情地回答，我还要补充：“你居然现在才知道啊？”

这显然彻底惹怒了他，而这个年轻男孩，这个来自财阀家门、备受宠溺的孩子，养尊处优、从没有一刻仰人鼻息过的生活养得他骄纵贵气、任性自我的人，应对我的轻蔑和冒犯的方式就是，他只是委屈地看了我一会儿，然后站起来低而快速地说我出去买些东西很快回来，说完就快步离开了。

我知道他实际上要干什么，他会在车库里转一圈，在那里，他的哈雷戴维森收藏被码的像一排排选美皇后一样，体态优雅、姿容闪亮，等着他上其中一个，我猜是那辆沙丘色的旗舰滑翔版。妈的，我没猜错，我还坐在原位上，就已经看见他骑着车窜上公路，接下来他会一直加速，一直在公路上狂奔，直到他感觉自己冷静下来。

他对那些该死的摩托都比对我有欲望得多，我毫不怀疑在他说给他们擦洗保养的时候操过它们，不止一次，不然没法解释他为什么待那么久。

我承认我也被激怒了，并且在我发现我所有私藏起来的酒都已经被他偷偷扔掉时火气更盛，就因为那些酒精会和他现在喂给我吃的那些来路不明的药片起不良反应之类的鬼话。

妈的，这就是很好笑，我活了将近五十年，然而最后还是要靠一个小鬼来解决我遇到的所有麻烦，维持我的荣华富贵。而我并不能给出这个小鬼付钱要从我这里买的东西，他花了大价钱，买了个又老又脏还不能用的贱货，他亏大发了，他还不知道，就是很好笑。

在我已经被搞得一塌糊涂的脑子深处某个地方，我能听到那个想法，就是希望他能就这样骑着他爱不释手到对着打飞机的摩托，沿着背离我的方向一路飞驰，再也不回头，以一种逃命似的速度，一头冲回没有我的生活里去；希望他别再让他那双妖媚的眼睛充满纯净的东西凝视着我，足以使我看见那其中我的倒影多残破又丑陋，他却把这样的人放在眼里，这总让我很难堪进而不知所措；希望他就这么忘掉现在的我，只记得他十二岁时在电影院门口的巨幅海报上看见的那个人，那个人完美、没有瑕疵，不会对他吼叫、不会对他极尽冷嘲热讽、不会呕吐、不会痉挛，那人笑容带着柔光、皮肤上永远透着一股珍珠似的光华，是所有人的梦，在这之后，他就能丢下我独自在他看不见的地方腐烂，直到有天我终于受不了了，尸体被血水泡得浮肿，溃烂发臭。

也许这样我就能满意了。

我现在写的这些并不会被任何人所知晓，但我还是习惯了有观众的样子，习惯了会有无数双眼睛盯着我，习惯了像从前演电影时配旁白似的陈述。我想这么多年来一直做焦点的日子还是纵坏了我，纵得我骄横狂妄、自以为是，不然我也不会写这份鬼东西，仍然把自己现在所经历的卑贱生活描述得像一出浮夸的舞台剧。拜托，我总要做些什么来分散我的注意力，好让我能有一时半刻不去想可卡因。

我在写的过程中接了个视频通话，是政宰打来的，他是我的公司合伙人，并且我们认识了大概将近二十年了吧，所有人都以为我们是最好的朋友，包括政宰他自己也是这么以为的。哈，我这么说，你们肯定以为我接下去要讲：“我才没把他当过朋友。”之类让人心底发凉的话。

我不会这么说，事实上，政宰确实是我所遇过最可靠和正直的家伙，他是一个人能受益最多的那种朋友，我不会说我和他从来没有过口角，但总的来说，跟他相处总是愉快的，他是那种既了解生活的复杂和无情，却又能尽量让自己在最大程度上不被污染的的人。我一直很想知道他是怎么做到这样灵活、游刃有余地游走的，可惜我和他相处了那么久，我不仅一直学不会，还一点一点变得越来越不像他当年认识的那个人。我变得越加虚伪，开始在他面前装模作样，我的演技一直备受赞美，于是那同样在我的生活里发挥作用，我不再是他当初认识的那个品行纯正、坚强不屈的人，但至少我还能演给他看。他以为他足够了解我，其实不，他了解的都是我允许他了解的，他并不了解我灵魂中污秽腐败的那部分，而那部分占比还挺大的。

视频里的政宰看上去有些疲态，除此之外，一切都好，这让我感到放心，我不知道他为什么不选择直接给我打个电话就好了，我担心我会在摄像头面前露出马脚。

他没有立刻说话，打量了我好一会儿，让我摆出来的体面笑容都变得有些僵硬，才对我说：“雨盛……你最近过得怎么样？还好吗？”

我心里暗叫不好，生怕他看出来什么，该死，政宰什么都好，最惹我讨厌的一点就在于他总有一股非常敏锐的直觉，仿佛与生俱来的天赋，加之他这么多年来和人打交道的经验，那成就了他的演技，也让他能轻易从人的言行神态里察觉出不对劲来。

“我很好啊。”我发出声轻笑，我很确定我看上去还不赖，只要我坚持住，就能让政宰怀疑他自己在胡思乱想。“你为什么这么问？”

“呃……”他踌躇了几秒，我认得出他这种神情，他在虚与委蛇和实话实说之间做选择时就会露出这幅样子，而我们的友情总能让他坦诚：“我……我筹够了钱，去找人的时候，他们跟我说你都还上了。”

操。我有时真希望他没那么关心我的死活。

“所以呢？”我忍耐着我的不悦，保持着笑容，说：“我说过了我会处理好的，叫了你不用担心。”

我讨厌让他觉得我窘迫，应该说，我讨厌任何人看见我困窘，而他李政宰作为我的朋友，是其中尤甚。

“你是怎么处理的？”他是铁了心要追问。

“我说过了，我有办法，我还是有些……朋友。”

他步步紧追，问：“什么朋友？我应该认识吧？跟我说，以后见到也好跟人家道声谢，不是吗？”

“我不明白你为什么紧抓着不放？事情解决了就行，不是吗？”我还是忍不住，带着躁气反问。

他没被我唬住，反倒更强势，对我说：“因为这不是你一个人的事情，是我们一起做出的决定，给那部片投钱的，现在不止是那部片延期，你还投了我两部剧不是吗？也都还没卖，我知道数目有多大，不是光靠你一个人能解决的。虽然……虽然你之前，我也不知道你从何而来那么大能力，总能解决问题，可这次不一样。而且……”

“那你就继续好好相信我不行吗？”我打断他。

我很不喜欢他为钱担心的样子，他拥有很贵重的天赋和觉悟，而这些应该得以毫无后顾之忧地发展成长，他想做什么便做什么，不停试错，不停创作出令人惊艳的东西。事实是他确实也这么做了，我的目的就是让他能一直这么做下去而不用担心任何东西。

“不行。”他坚定地回答：“这不公平。郑雨盛，你总是自己承担一切，可能你觉得这能让我好过吧，不，这不能，因为我能感觉到你瞒着我。他妈的，你一直跟我说我们跟亲兄弟没有什么不同，可你他妈的什么狗屎都不肯跟我说。在你心里我就这么没用是吗？”

他抓抓头发，语气陡然弱下去，说：“你可以跟我说任何事的，你本来就可以。”

那一刻我真的想告诉他所有事，从我当年拿到《九尾狐》的主角位前一天发生了什么开始，一直到半个月前我在浴室里点燃炭盆，所有事。有那么一刻我真想赌他足够爱护我，我们的友情足够坚硬，即使我早就是个彻头彻尾的烂人，他还是会留下来，像现在这样要求跟我分担一切，跟我说他有办法，一切都会好起来，甚至比以前我们最风光的时候还要好。

我没有，我想办法拖延让他知道真相的时间，低声说：“我跟你说过不要投金圣勋的片，你也没听。”

他一愣，随后皱紧眉看着我，无奈地笑出声，他拿我没办法，说：“《与神同行》赚了很多唉……我永远都搞不懂你为什么这么嫌弃他，还一直金圣勋金圣勋地叫他。”

“我才不会叫他那个花里胡哨的艺名，叫河正宇不会改变他是个土鳖的事实。”我也笑了。

我们还是笑了一会儿，他最后还是认认真真地对我说：“我还是想跟你说，雨盛，我很担心你，即使你以为你装得不错，可……算了，过段时间我就去看你，然后你告诉我到底发生了什么，好不好？”

“真是的……行吧，到时候再说。”我说完，跟他道了别，才挂了通话。

政宰绝对不会想到的，他嘴里那个我嫌弃至极的土包子金圣勋，还掉了我们欠的债务其中不少的一部分，我很庆幸债主没有告诉他。但这并不会改变我对他的嫌弃一分半点，相反，我不懂金圣勋为什么要这么做，还有别的，我不懂，我感到抵触，怎么哪里都有他，烦得我要死。

洙赫也是他带来的，紧接着洙赫就成了我生活里第二个招我烦的来源，这混蛋看上去是不把我烦死不算完。

我不懂，真的不懂，他赢了，他已经证明了这一点，他已经漂漂亮亮地赢了我，也在我最悲惨的时候来耀武扬威过了，向我证明他所选择的方式是对的，他那副玩世不恭的态度让他更加适应这个狗屎般的圈子，比我活得更好，就算他的长相和成绩跟我没法比，结果他还是赢了，堪称绝地反击。

到头来，他却还像这些都不够似的，并不打算就这么放过我，就像苍蝇似的赶都赶不走。

就像现在一样，就在我挂了政宰的电话没多久，他就来了，真是混蛋，混蛋至极，洙赫在我家安保里设定了可放行他的车牌，甚至连我家门密码都告诉了他，现在我家基本上就是他可以随时进出的公园广场。

不过我也没改过来，可能是因为这王八蛋总算还要点面子，来的时候还是会乖乖摁门铃。

又或者他很享受我像个管家似的给他开门迎接他，该死。

这次我本来不打算给他开门，但是他在我对着通讯器大喊“给我滚”时候冲着监控像做贼似的掏出怀里揣着的那瓶杰克丹尼。

我给杰克丹尼开了门。

“下次你不带点更贵的我可不开门。”我恶声恶气地说。

“我拜托你知足吧。”他毫不客气地把那瓶威士忌塞进我怀里，转身提起他身后的纸箱冲进我家，好像我家是他家一样。

我关上门追上去，他径直走进厨房，拿刀划开了纸箱，我连问：“你又给我带什么？你不要跟我说……操你妈，又是梨，我就知道，又是梨！”我对着他手上那个黄澄澄的果子怒吼。

“你得了吧，吃个梨能把你吃死似的。”金圣勋，你们管他叫河正宇，特地脱掉墨镜给了我一个白眼。

“这可不好说，毕竟你带来的。”我握紧了那瓶杰克丹尼的瓶盖，将我的恼意一股脑全发泄在那上面。

“操你。”他骂了一句，打开水龙头冲了冲梨，张大了嘴咬了一口。

我得说，哪怕这份东西不会给任何人看见，我还是要告诉你们，这贱人根本不是你们所有人在电视上看到的那样，一个老实巴交的大叔？根本不是，他就是个彻头彻尾的疯婊子，是个会有天突发奇想说“啊我发现做演员的生活真是太华而不实了我都不了解我们国家的农民都在过什么样的生活”然后就拿出自己所有钱买了几百亩梨子地的神经病。

而在那之后，当这个行业里所有人都在为回报率、风险指数或者对赌比例而焦虑的时候，金圣勋满脑子都是他那些卖不出去的梨子。事情发展到最后，他终于了解到我们国家的农民每天都过的什么日子，他逢人就塞一箱他声称自己亲手种过的梨子，哪怕对方半个小时前还把鸡巴或者别的乱七八糟的东西塞进过他屁眼里。

我才不管有没有恶心到你们，我想说什么就说什么。

我开了瓶，往自己嘴里猛灌进去，感受我身体里的每一个细胞都为苦涩的酒精欢呼，直到那个杀千刀的王八蛋强行把酒瓶从我嘴里夺走。

“留点给别人吧，哥，好歹以后还能在地狱少待几分钟。”他嘴里还嚼着梨，好像生怕我还会抢走似的，慌忙往自己嘴里补了一口。

“你来干什么？又想看怪胎秀吗？”我在厨房里找出酒杯，从冰柜里找出我之前磨出来的冰球放进去，推到他面前。

他懂事地往杯子里倒了些，哈，他就是这种用来伺候人的贱种。

他看着我拎起酒杯一饮而尽，露出了我最讨厌他做的那种表情，他看不惯别人的时候就会瘪着嘴，眯起他那双单眼皮的眼睛，喟叹道：“哎呦古……别喝那么多啊，等洙赫回来发现了又会说我给你夹带。”

土吧，我也觉得，乡巴佬或者市场上的大婶才会发出那种语气词。

他自己也知道自己是什么德行，但他不在乎，他从来不在乎，他总是随心所欲的，以一种他喜欢怎么样就怎么样的气度，说他想说的话，做他想做的事，他曾经为了能和他喜欢的人搭档演戏，就高高兴兴地去剃光自己的头发演个和尚，从不考虑这会惹得那些出钱包养他给他资源的金主不开心；无论给谁发消息，老板也好，后辈也好，我这样的竞争对手也好，他不开心的时候就发小脾气，开心的时候说话就带着那些他不知道从哪里搜刮来的可爱表情包，像个高中女生一样；他身上总有一股下过雨之后的草地或者梨子树的味道，正如他本人一样自由散漫，从不考虑他的举止到底符不符合他的身份，会不会让别人觉得他老土、不体面。他这幅模样让我觉得很刺眼。

“洙赫打电话给我，说你现在一个人在家，刚好我现在又没什么事干。”

“怎么？他还在读初中吗？被欺负了就找班主任告状？”我讽刺道，我又给自己倒了一杯，拿着酒杯绕过他，走回客厅去坐着。

“不。” 他在厨房里洗着他带来的那些该死的梨子，我走开了是因为我不想承认他吃得周围的空气有股甜味，这让我觉得感觉好了一点。不，才不是，他的行为很没有礼貌，粗鲁得让我生厌。

“我来是因为你的干的操蛋事真是婊到连婊子都看不下去。”他说着，盛了一盘洗得干干净净的梨子也跟着走到我身边坐下。

“噢，所以这是什么婊子执法吗？”我被他气笑了。“你是婊子总督察？”

他发出一连串笑声，我看得出来，他发自真心觉得这很搞笑很有趣，妈的，这婊子是把这当赞美了。

“我很喜欢这名号。”他应承道。

只有他会做这样的事，在公众看不见听不到的地方，他大大方方地管自己叫“婊子”，好像他从不理解这个词的贬义和侮辱在哪里。我记得我很久之前我第一次对他发难，这样叫他时，他也是这样笑着回应说：“哥，只要这个世界一天还把持在有钱有势的混蛋手里，我们所有人都是婊子。”

“你真是一点都不要脸的吗？”我还是有点难以置信地问他。

“你问过我很多次这个问题了。”金圣勋不耐烦地翻眼睛，真惹人讨厌，他长了双好像永远睡不醒的眼睛，哪怕他睁着都像是在犯困似的，翻眼睛时他愈显轻慢、随意，而他特别喜欢对我翻眼睛。他不想和我在这种问题上过多纠缠，转移话题道：“他没有向我告状，只是担心你一个人在家，问问我能不能陪你一下，临时保姆，临时保姆那种概念，你懂吧，就是怕你没法给自己擦屁股之类的。”

我瞪他，他一看，向后挪了挪，说：“是我听出来他的语气不太对劲，行了吧，我就知道你肯定又对他犯浑什么的。你也别把这个事情想的有什么阴谋，我知道事情一旦跟我扯上关系，你就会开始幻想我有什么意图，好像我总在算计着半夜闯进你家把你的青龙奖杯偷走一样。那是你才会干的事。”

我没有那么幼稚，尽管他每年的都会被青龙提名，但他不知道，是我让他一直得不到影帝的。

操，这婊子没说错。

“这也不是洙赫才会干的事，说起来，睡我的有些人，偶尔也会给我打电话讲他们遇到的不好的事。他们就是，习惯了跟我诉苦而已。我也不知道这是什么时候开始的……”

“这很变态。”我评价道。“听上去就像你是他们的小妾一样。”

“是吧。我也觉得。”他点点头。

不可思议吧，这婊子真的有够不可思议的，我不相信他是真的听不出来我在讽刺他，可是他就这样简单地把话顺了过去，没有半点不悦，他总让我对他的刻薄落了个空，就像我朝他飞掷过去一把锥子，他却只是轻盈地跃了过去，毫发无损。

“不过说真的，你可不可以不要对洙赫那么尖刻？他没有伤害过你，他还很年轻，他只是个小男孩，包容一下他吧，哥。”他劝道。

包容一下他，笑死人，这土老帽根本什么都不知道，他说的是一件我不可能做得到的事情，洙赫从来没有做过一件需要我去包容的事情，一直都是他在包容我，一直都是。我的恶言恶语都来自于此，我才应该是那个成熟、有力量去包容别人的人，不应该是那个二十四岁的愣头青。

我不快地问他：“这关你什么事？”

他煞有其事地回答：“吼哟，这当然关我事啦，我一直很期待洙赫别养你了，养我吧，他人又长得很好看，性格也很好，被他包我肯定会很快乐。我巴不得他赶紧受不了你，我就安慰他，哄他给我出钱出人脉。你对他再坏一点吧，哥，再狠一点，我跟你说，我觉得他精神不太正常。”

“什么？”

我私底下跟你们说，金圣勋言语里暗示的东西让我挺不高兴的，我就知道这臭婊子总是盘算着抢我的东西，好吧……其实他说话就那样，我知道他不是真的那样想，但我还不是不高兴。

“精神正常的人谁会上赶子倒贴你啊？哥。”他扑哧一声笑了出来，拿起果盘上的刀和一个梨，开始削皮。

“你去死吧。”我骂道。

他只顾着笑，削好了皮，用刀尖插起一块，凑到我嘴边，我转开了脸。他还是不放弃，笑嘻嘻地请求道：“吃吧，哥，对身体好，知道吗？”

我没好气地跟他说：“你知道你现在这样也算倒贴吧？”

“我精神不正常，我精神不正常行了吧。”他死皮赖脸地说。

这回终于轮到我对他不耐烦地翻眼睛。不过我还是张开了嘴，他让梨肉卡进我的牙齿中间，把刀抽了出去。

你们一定以为我和他之间相处一直是这样的，虽然讲话难听，相处还行。不是这样的，我们在还是当青年演员的时候认识，但那是并不熟，只是偶尔会在聚会里见面聊过，后来我们便各自发展去了。我再见到他时，我已经地位窜升，那时我刚拍过香港人的电影，是忠武路不容小觑的人物，而他只能算小有名气罢了。我知道我是怎么快速上升到那个地位的，我都干过什么，所以当我发现他做着跟我一样的勾当，却只是跟一些不学无术的年轻二代公子混的时候，我觉得他可怜又可笑，我看不起他，当然，我现在也没有看得起他。那时我全然一副已经发迹了的人见到贫困的旧友时的样子，时而会施舍他，完全是因为我喜欢在他身上获得优越感而已。

他长得并不怎么样，当然不能说他丑，可若是要和我比，他不过是跑龙套的路人那样的水平，只适合给我当背景板，就是个还算周正的男人而已。因此我本来认定他是绝对不会成功的，他看上去也不太聪明的样子，顶多只会被年轻人玩弄一阵子就会被忘记，只能靠努力接戏在演艺圈混个脸熟。

后来怎么样，你们都知道了，他没有印证我的预测，确实，他接了非常多的戏，产量高的吓人，有段时间韩国人会笑说“河正宇占领电影院一整年”，数量多带来的不可避免的短板，他片子的质量良莠不齐，有些堪称经典，有些看上去就像是拿来洗钱的，或者的确就是拿来洗钱的。

可他不仅混了个脸熟，他被人叫青龙的“无冕之王”，外国人知道他远比知道我的多，即使我从没出过烂片，而我拿了青龙影帝，通过那部我从他手里抢来的资源。

你们知道最狠毒的事是什么吗？不是得不到桂冠，而是你得到了，所有人却都在哀叹为什么不是他得到了。这就是发生在我身上的事。

我怎么能不恨他？我可能真算恨毒了他。他违背了我精心算计的一切，并超越了我。而你们知道他是怎么样吗？可能你们以为他一定也恨我吧？他妈的不是。

实际上当他承受够我对他的嘲弄和蔑视，发现我总是阻碍在他青龙加冕的路上的时候，他只是，像个搞不清楚状况的笨蛋一样，懵然地对我说：“哎呦……我真不明白哥为什么老是跟我较劲，哥呀，你是郑雨盛，对我来说，你就是住在天上喝露水吃花朵为生的神仙，我在你面前，就像个番薯一样。”

他对我那么说时，我觉得他在嘲讽我，在炫耀他比我差劲却还是赢过了我，没人知道，我出手打了他，打破了他的嘴角，他没还手。

后来我发现他好像确确实实是那么想的，他当时在实话实说，他觉得青龙于我是实至名归，没有谁比我更有资格得到。

真他妈有够尴尬的。

这个事实我也是半个月之前知道的，当时我坐在浴室里，盯着冒烟的炭盆，而他就像不知从何而来的神兵天降，我还没来得及反应过来，他先一拳把我打倒在地，浇灭了炭火。

之后他好像随时都能哭出来似地质问我：“用得着吗？欠钱而已，你怎么能为了欠钱这种这么低级的事就去死呢？你可是郑雨盛，你没有为了欠钱就去死的资格。”

我问为什么，他只是像大脑短路了一样强调：“没有为什么，因为你是郑雨盛，他妈的郑雨盛，为了欠钱去死，真的太丢人了，郑雨盛唉，就这么死了，简直像是编剧写不下去了就干脆写飞出来一块陨石砸死所有人的烂片一样。”

我实在说不清他那天到底有没有哭出来，我是没有。

在那之后，我们的关系就变成现在这样了，我还是讨厌他，非常讨厌，但当他用刀尖叉起一块梨伸到我嘴边，我想了想，还是会张嘴去接。

还挺甜的，我不会跟他说的，不知道是不是真的是他自己种的，还是他乱说的。我挺想劝他最好别张开嘴接我握着刀柄切的东西，我可不能保证会不会把刀抽出来。

不过我这辈子不会纡尊降贵喂这婊子吃任何东西就是了。


	2. Chapter 2

二  
郑雨盛

我和洙赫在医院大吵了一架。

喔……我描述为‘吵架’，然而在我内心深处我很清楚事实是怎样的，这不过是又一次我对着他无理取闹，只是这一次，他终于不痛不痒地回了两句嘴。

当我写下这些时，我的神智已经完全清醒，而我被困在病床上无事可干。医院里弥漫带着过度清洁的消毒水味的空气，即使在声称绝对隐秘、八百万韩元住院一晚的私立医院里也是如此，其中微小的区别仅在于，这些收八百万的混蛋会喷洒过量的高级空气清新剂以及在桌上摆几盘该死的花来试图掩盖酒精挥发，他们知道，来这儿看病的有钱佬也都知道，这不过是自欺欺人，那些被乙醇杀死的细菌病毒的尸体依然难以忽视地夹杂在名贵的花香味里散发出刺鼻的恶臭，但谁也没说破，大家都在假装这些物有所值。

我身边检测仪持续发出节奏死板的响声，不停提醒着我还活着的事实，洙赫跟我吵完之后他沉默地走出去，他推门的瞬间我又瞥见了金圣勋那张愚蠢的脸晃来晃去，这让我开始怀疑他不是开玩笑，他不会放过任何一个能把洙赫从我这里偷走的时机。我在那一刻感受到的东西让我特别像一个夜总会小姐，充满敌意地提防着有可能偷走我常客的同僚。这一刻之后，我猛然发现我现在到底有多荒谬和可悲。

以上这些都让我越发烦躁，于是我开始试图回忆事情是怎么发展成现在这样的。

最初那只是很寻常的一天，我逐渐适应洙赫的存在，前一天晚上他还喂我吃了药，我们和谐地坐在沙发上看电影，直到药效发作，我睡着了。第二天我是在床上醒来的，我没有在客房里找到他，这无疑激发了一些我毫无必要的恐慌，直到我在餐桌上发现他留的早餐和便条。他告诉我他很快回来，只是去补充新的食材和我的药。

我的药，我从很久以前就不再过问包我的男人们喂给我吃的都是什么东西了，我只会顺从地张开嘴，吃他们给的东西，然后等待事情发生在我身上。我对洙赫也是这样，但洙赫不一样，他太多东西跟从前的男人不一样了，他给我的药都是从贴着详细说明的药瓶里倒出来，而不是从衣服口袋或者看上去就来路不明的透明小密封袋里，他将那些药都堆到一个白色瓷盘上端到我面前，看着像是一堆缤纷的MM豆，他让我伴着递上来的温水喝下去，用带着那杯水一样温度的语调告诉我这些会让我好起来。

才不是真的，我看过那些标签，其中有些可能会让我发胖，有些会让我觉得一整天都想睡觉，有些会让我失去性欲和食欲，还有些可能会导致呕吐。除了发胖，每一项都实现了，这很难怪，这本来就很矛盾，有谁能在每天抱着马桶呕吐和不想吃东西之后还能长肉？我很肯定是维生素和蛋白粉勉强维持住我的头发和心跳的。

除此之外，他还会给我注射非常少量的吗啡，在我每次发冷、感到头颅被夹在碎纸机中间般剧痛、控制不了痉挛的身体、听见尖锐得能刺穿大脑的蜂鸣并且又在吐的时候，这样我才能感觉好很多，慢慢睡着。

那天我吃过了早餐，之后我开始看《霸王别姬》，我在很年轻的时候看过这部电影，它在我入行前一年上映，随即轰动世界。我还记得我年轻时买了个盗版录像带看的，所有我认识的同学都在谈论它，第二年它在韩国上映了，演员协会组织了一场聚会，青年演员们聚在一起看放映，在大银幕上看到的景象远比我在二手小电视上看震撼，在场的每个人都痴迷于那其中的张国荣，梦想着终有一天也能像他一样拍一部这样的电影，梦想着成为他。

可在那之后我就再也没看过这部电影了，没有什么特别的原因，就是我开始忙起来了。我会突然想起来重看一遍，也是因为他妈的的金圣勋。

还记得我提到过吗？他指责我不该因为欠钱而落魄地死在浴室里。在那之前他打了我，我又打了回去，我们缠在一起，但是浓度过高的一氧化碳都弄得我们晕乎乎的，我们并没能真的打到对方什么，就摔倒在地板上气喘吁吁地朝彼此嘶吼。对我们这种身份来说，没有什么比这更狼狈的了，我们的衣服都被扯到变形，头发和脸上的表情都毫无仪态，透不过气的感觉让我们都像醉酒的流浪汉似的七歪八倒。我问他为什么要打我，而他只是一个劲地念那些郑雨盛不该这么死的蠢话。去死还有什么正确方式吗？我问他。

你还记得程蝶衣吗？他说。那时候我们都说，真是伟大的演员，可以演戏演到真的变成角色本身，最后也就真的作为她而死掉。

如果你是这么死的。我就接受了，因为你该这么伟大的。他这么说的时候很认真，那双总是充满困意的眼睛像是惊醒了一样睁着。

真的是神经病，他以为他在演什么励志电影吗？

我才想起来，那时他也在我们其中，不像现在，还有奢侈品堆砌和妆发打理，他看起来还像个样子，当时他只是一众年轻人里最不起眼的那个，人们用他那个土气的名字叫他，就像我坚持到现在所做的那样，谁都想不到他以后会是河正宇。

我没有告诉他，后来我亲眼见到了张国荣，我和他共事，虽然我们并没有接触太多时间，但也足以让我知道为什么他能演出那样的电影。他很勇敢，对待每个人都很真诚，却又是以一种潇洒自如的方式，从那时我就知道我永远都没法成为他，甚至有一点点像他，因为我不如他勇敢，远远不如，我猜在演艺圈，像他那样勇敢的人凤毛麟角，这让他成为了独一无二，也让我无法成为独一无二。

糟透了，金圣勋说那样的话让我更想死，我还没来得及盘算下一次怎么死掉的计划，他居然爬起来，扯起我的衣领，用像是拖一袋水泥或者一头死猪那样能进一步摧毁我所剩无几的自尊的手法，我吸入的一氧化碳比他多多了，使我很难反抗，让我瘫到淋浴间里，他拿下花洒，正对着我仇恨的双眼，将放水阀门开到最大。

他还大喊着让我清醒一点，整个过程比扇我耳光还疼。

只有疯婊子才干得出来这种事，纯种疯婊子。

总而言之，这就是我在时隔多年以后再重新看《霸王别姬》的原因。我写得很混乱是吗？那就对了，别他妈的对个刚刚被抢救过来的毒鬼有太多要求。

那部电影很长，我在看到蝶衣自刎的时候开始觉得冷，我本以为这是由于我在幻想中逼真地以为我确实以同样的方式死了一遍，割开气管和动脉，喉咙嘶嘶响，像是个有些损坏的水龙头，血喷得到处都是，像是戏剧结束之后拉上的猩红幕布。

随即我的手开始抖动，并不出于我的意志，我意识到接下来还会发生什么，已经到了洙赫要给我注射吗啡的时间了，但洙赫并没有回来，他去了好久，怎么会这么久？这让我很不好受，不，这就是煎熬，是折磨。

我忍受了一会儿，不知道到有多久，也许只有十来分钟，但我感觉漫长得像一个世纪，我觉得那永无止境，我有什么必要害怕下地狱，我已经知道身处炼狱是什么感觉了。

我想洙赫的存在还是改变了我，他让我无法再忍耐痛苦。

我第一次发现我那么希望他回来，希望他马上出现，尤其是我之前把所有情绪都花在了希望他赶紧滚出我的生活，不再出现在我面前，这个发现挺令我震惊的。

我不该养成这种依赖，对于除了自己以外的东西产生依赖准没好事，我这副鬼样子就是依赖的下场，我直觉如果这个小鬼真的远离了我，我的戒断反应也许比现在更令我遭殃。

该死，该死，该死。

我默念着以上同样的词句，挣扎着找到他存放吗啡的冷柜，接着我还要翻箱倒柜地找他放置针筒的医药箱，这一切并不难，如果我清醒的话。

在我疼到仿佛有人用双手活生生从内部撕裂，捏碎我的胃、脾脏和肺，折断我的每一根骨头，把这些肉碎和渣滓都在我的腹腔里不停搅拌的时候，我找到我所需要的全部东西已经连我的灵魂都耗尽了。也许有人会说，哪有这么夸张呢，这个嘛，就是这么夸张，就算那一刻有什么生物绞碎了我全部内脏，扯紧了我每一条神经和痉挛的肌肉，从我躯干中间破开血肉而出大喊大叫，正如那部电影《异形》一样，我都不会惊讶。

所以能理解吗？我没有思考过到底要抽取多少用量才恰当，我也不知道洙赫怎么计划的，我只是抽了一整支针管，扎进手臂上的青色血管里，我没有立刻感觉好一点，于是我又补了一针。

那之后所有东西都变得不太真实，我的灵魂被完全抽出了身体，我恍惚间好像能看见我功能失调的样子，我的大脑、中枢神经或者别的什么东西，反正全部停下了，操，我好像在描述某种极致的高潮，真他妈有够讽刺的。比眨眼还短的一瞬间，我知道我要死了。

我再醒来时，我就在病房里了，我看见洙赫静静地流着眼泪看着我，我感觉得到我的灵魂又被塞回了身体里。这种感觉一点都不好，糟糕得无以言表，我完全在描述生理层面的感受，像是把吐出来的消化物全部吃回去一样恶心，不，更恶心，应该是吃的时候那些玩意儿已经被放得恶臭发绿、爬满虫豕，并且我居然还他妈吃撑了。

应该是了，就是有这么恶心，我的灵魂是一大堆腐烂的呕吐物。

没什么可意外的，我吐了，我当然又吐了，就算我的胃没有什么可让我吐的了，我吐掉昏迷前吃的早餐，但呕吐的需求没有停止，我只好把涌上来的酸水都吐出来，这也吐完了，我仍然感受到，有什么隐形的手插进我的嘴里，撕裂我的脸颊，一直伸进去，撑碎我的食管，伸进我的胃里，强硬地要把肠子和神经全都扯出来，我干呕不停，于是吐出了黄色的胆汁，我的口腔里是一阵复杂、难以消散的苦涩。

洙赫跪在我身边撑着我，拍着我的背，直到我的呕吐终于停止了。我怔怔地盯着垃圾桶，感觉着从胸口到喉咙整片区域都在疼，像是有人灌了我一整瓶燃油，然后往我嘴里扔了根火柴，我的整根食道都燃烧起来。他们说这是胃酸倒流的正常反应，操他们的。

过了一会儿，我还是感觉有什么湿滑的液体不停地流出来，我以为是我还没吐干净或者口水什么的，但当我抬头去看墙上的镜子，我才知道，那他妈是我的血，从鼻子和嘴巴里不停地涌出来。

我没想到人还有这个样子，我已经完全认不出我自己来，我的皮肤看上去像是没反应过来我又活着的事实，表现出一种死气沉沉的、廉价的苍白，我双眼浮肿，脸颊上浮着大片大片怪异的浅青色的瘢痕，暗红色的血液淌满了我的口鼻、脖子乃至胸口，如同我被乱刀捅穿一样惨烈，我看上去就不是人类，而是什么从火狱里爬上来的面目全非的怨鬼。

我的意思是，我以为我见过我被搞坏了的样子了，有钱男人真的有够变态的，他们喜欢把我搞成不成人形的样子，过后还逼我看。但经过这一次之后，这些变态人在我眼里都变成了没见过世面的看见自己沾着屎尿都能高兴半天的弱智小孩。

我像是被胡乱扯成了许多不规则的碎块，血肉撒了一地，不知道怎么回事，他们又打算把我拼起来，可手艺也不怎么样，他们只好灌进去许多下水道的脏水或者什么别的黏糊糊的垃圾，把我粘合。被撕咬裂开所喷溅留下的血迹还留在我身上，弄得不人不鬼的，这甚至不能用搞坏了来形容，我整个被搞烂了。

他妈的，他们又说这是正常的，因为我送进急救室的时候我其实已经死了十二分钟了，就是死了，也不知道他们用了什么方法把一具尸体救活，可能绕着我跳了两圈大神之类的，我就活过来了，脑压产生剧烈变化，呕吐和口鼻流血，还有其他症状都是正常的。

如果不是当时我根本无法出声，我会扯着嗓子大声问，你知道还有什么是正常的吗？嗯？就是让我保持死掉就可以了，这也是正常的。

我没能问，没过多久，我又昏迷过去。

等到我终于恢复了许多，至少是能发出声音，我做的第一件事就是质问洙赫为什么要这么做。

他不知所措地看着我，他不知道我意指他到底干了什么。

所有事，我想说的是所有事，他为什么要将我送到医院？为什么要让我等这么久等不到他？为什么又要在我不再等的时候才出现？为什么他选择来到我身边？为什么没有在失望的时候干脆地把我抛下？为什么他总是这样，这次也好，对我整个人生来说也好，为什么没有在我风光无限、一切都好的时候恰如其分地出现，就像在我穿好生命里那件华美的衣袍之后别上的那枚能衬托出我的双眼神采飞扬的胸针。为什么要在我衰败惨淡的时候才来到我面前，见证我失控、疯狂、歇斯底里的样子，撞见我跟生活迎面相撞碰得头破血流、一地鸡毛的惨状，目睹我死去、又血流不止地醒来，发现我的衣袍下面爬满虱子和蛀虫，原来我早就千疮百孔。

到头来，我也不过是那群摆满鲜花、拼命喷洒空气清新剂假装这一切不那么令人作呕和厌恶的人之一，他偏要来看见，这些矫饰背后仍然是血淋淋的伤口、溃烂的病疮和冷冰冰的刀刃，和这个世界上别的地方没有什么不同。

“为什么要让别人看见我这幅样子？”

我撑着没有什么余力的躯体嘶声问。

“不会有外人知道的，这里很安全，你送来这里是用……”他不知所然地解释道。

“你是不是觉得这样很有趣？”我打断他，逼问着，与此同时，我身体里好像只有心脏在运作，连这都很勉强，那就像是被人用玻璃线提拉着，刺痛不止、流着血也要扯着它跳动起来。“看见我悲惨的样子，连生活都不能自理的样子，这样你是不是会觉得特别满足？你是不是觉得这样特别感动，特别爽？觉得我很惨很可怜，这就是你想要的，是吧？原来我根本不是银幕上那个体面漂亮的样子，让所有人都来看一看。”

“不是，我……”他焦急起来。

“你是背地里对着我的惨状自慰还是怎么的？”我不管不顾，继续说着：“你是我这辈子遇到的最恶劣的男人，摆出一副假惺惺的善良嘴脸，实际上特别享受看见我变成烂泥狗屎的样子，这就是你待在我身边的全部目的，看我过得生不如死，他才能感到兴奋。”

我对他吼叫完那些话之后，他痛苦又愤怒，顺便一说，那还是我第一次意识到他也会有怒气的时候，反问我：“所以你的意思是，你要我看着你死掉，无动于衷？你宁愿这样都不肯上医院吗？”

“是的。我宁愿死掉。”我咬牙切齿地回答。“也不需要你多管闲事。”

“你……”他冲我向前了一步，我看见他握死了拳头，足以让我强烈的感觉到他真想照着我的脸给我来一拳，或者至少说些狠话来还击，而我已经做好准备接受他将施加给我的任何行为。

然而他只是用那双满溢疼痛感的眼睛看了我一会儿，直到他眼脸湿润，他才转过脸深吸了一口气，一言不发地离开病房。

“被发现了是不太好，所以也在尽量瞒着，会轻松一点，不过人是什么就是什么，骗不了别人也骗不了自己的，事情该是怎么样就是怎么样，被发现了我也没办法，只能继续做想做的事咯。毕竟世界又不围着我转。”

这是张国荣曾经对我说过的话，那时我们在中国北海的摄影基地拍《新上海滩》，我在电影里客串了一个不太重要的角色，但他还是注意到了我，休息的时候他带我到北海的路边摊吃米粉，我们挤在龙套演员和场记助理里，他却那么自在和习惯，仿佛他跟他们没有半点不同，仿佛他也过着他们那样庸俗熙攘的生活。

我那时还很年轻，只能算在韩国小有名气，而他已经是名震东亚，惊艳过戛纳的巨星，他这样随性和灵活的姿态，直把自己当做最普通的那类人物，隔着出炉的米粉蒸腾在冬日寒气里的热乎乎的烟气对我微笑，对我来说是不可思议的。

在洙赫留我独自在病房那段静谧的时间里，我忽得想起这段话，我以为我早就忘记了，我却偏在这个时候想起来了，我猜我的大脑还没能从死亡带来的紊乱里调整过来，混乱地释放着那些被我遗忘的记忆。

我们的语言并不相通，幸好我们都会说英语。我想起我第一次看见他本人，他散乱着头发，戏服都还没换下来，就热络地走向我，笑说：“噢，你就是郑雨盛，我早听说了，是他们特地请你来的，我一早就等着了。”

他的助理追着他先把戏服脱了，他忙回头让她等会儿，手上还是脱着戏服外套，听我打了招呼，笑得更盛，也更真诚热情，说：“告诉我，是所有韩国男人都是这样，还是只是你会长得那么漂亮？”

如果是现在的我，也许就能风趣熟练地回应这种老套的调情，但在当时，我才二十三岁，只是手足无措地站在那里，眼睛无法从他身上移开，他将这些做得那么巧妙，丝毫没有让我感到冒犯，却平白有些受宠若惊。

他看着我的样子，只是大笑，充满了快乐，没有遮掩，拍了拍我的肩膀，问我饿了没有，他们刚好要去吃饭，让我跟他们一起去。

我不饿，我还是去了，我没法让自己不去，我感到羞涩却又无法自拔。是那天我见识到真正的耀眼，那是一种不需要经过打磨或者装饰的华光，无法被掩盖，也不需要多余的装点，他就在那里，而且会一直光亮下去。

我立刻就知道他那个秘密，他也知道我默然的知晓，却也没有解释，而当我隐晦地问起他，他就是那么回答我的。

我又没办法，只能继续做自己想做的事。

我永远都不会那么勇敢。

他去世了，我反倒还躺在这里，下体插着输尿管，世界真的很荒谬，它总是留那些不值得的人活着。

我甚至都不用去猜测，洙赫离开我的病房没多久，金圣勋就顶着他那张蠢脸进来了，他开了一条恰好的门缝，用他自己的形容挺好的，他像颗番薯似的滚进来，转身抵着门，看向我，脸上露出他故作神秘时的表情，说：“你应该知道你对洙赫做的这些行为都是出于你心里极端的不安全感吧？”

我极其希望我现在就突发休克，那样我就不用听见他的声音了，毕竟我现在也没法下床揍他什么的。

“除非你是来喊三遍我的名字把我接走的，不然滚出去。”我说。（注：河正宇主演的《与神同行》中阴间使者带走将死之人的灵魂之前要高喊死者的名字三遍招魂。）

他耸耸肩，缓步走近，边说着：“你总是对他很差劲，想要证明他会离开的，证明这幅鬼样子的你不会被欣赏被爱的，你一直都相信只有完美迷人才会受到热爱，所以不能理解也不能接受居然有人会为现在的你而来。”

他在我身边落座，转头看着我，嘴边还挂着一点悲喜交加的笑意，继续说：“直到他真的抛弃你，你才能说一句‘我就知道果然是这样’，你才能继续好好地待在自己的舒适区里。”

“怎么？”我想发出点讽刺的笑声，却只听见自己喉咙里透出两声令我觉得刺痛的气音。“现在你又成了心理医生了？你以为你很懂我吗？”

他摇摇下巴，疲倦地说：“只是看了点这方面的书。郑雨盛，我们这种人，又不是能大摇大摆预约心理咨询师的，总要想办法知道自己到底怎么回事吧？”

“有毛病的人才看那些书。”我尖锐地反驳。

“那你真该看看。”又一次，他又杀了我一记回马枪。他咧了咧嘴，从内袋里摸出根烟，侧了侧头，给自己点上了，吹出口烟来，如同沉重地透了口气。

“这是他妈的医院，金圣勋，而我他妈刚刚被抢救过来。”

“操他们的，而且，操你的。”他忽然有些暴躁地吼了两声，他吼完了之后，却又像个太鼓胀的气球被扎破了似的泄了气，手指间还夹着香烟，手肘撑在膝盖上，他挫败地用双手捂了捂脸，像是他才是那个欠了几十亿韩元高利贷的家伙。

导演们爱让他演穷途末路的失败者真不是没有道理的，他真的很在行，这么干的时候挺有感染力的。

他在自己的掌心里闷声说：“真他妈让人奇怪……”之后他慢慢从手里转过脸来凝视着我的脸，又抽了一口烟，嘶哑着声音跟我说：“你到底是怎么做到的？郑雨盛，就算把自己搞得半死不活了，看上去还那么漂亮迷人。你真该死。”

我愣了一下，我本还以为他说这话是打算嘲讽我，但他看上去很伤心，眼球上布满细小的血丝，眼眶周围泛着一圈不明显的红肿。我说不准到底是他的演技已经炉火纯青到连我都分辨不出来的地步，还是他真情实感如此。不过他这样倒是终于让我明白过来年轻男人们为什么对他这么着迷，他确实能激发男人们身体里一些很原始简单的东西。

我在这个时候想这些不太合适是不是？可我的确短暂地冒出这个念头。

我们相顾沉默了一小会儿，现在我能认出来了，他是真的抱着那些感情来到我面前的，而我之前也说过，他不是电视上的河正宇的时候，他是个挺诚实的兔崽子。

某种维度上的诚实，大多数时候是他在面对自己的情况下，想说什么就说了，想做什么就做了，他本来是什么也就去成为什么。

我忍不住苦笑了一声，他也跟着笑了，抬手把最后两口烟抽完，像是很冷似的抖着手腕，踩灭烟头之后才吸了吸气，整理着自己的表情。

我问他：“那天你怎么会来我家？你怎么知道我要自杀的？”我一直特别想知道，总是忘了问。

“我听说了你的事，我想说，我刚好有点钱，能帮你救一救急。我本来不想让你知道的，想打电话给政宰，不过……”他顿了顿，继续说：“我想起我之前跟政宰拍戏的时候，我们聊起你，他看上去不是特别了解你……你的实际经历的样子。所以我又打电话去你公司，想找你的经纪人或者助理什么的，结果他们告诉我，你把他们都解雇了。我就觉得事情不对劲，只好爬你家的栅栏，幸好我还接过挺多需要我翻墙砸窗的戏的，没白训练哈。”

“我不能理解你为什么要关心这种事，现在也是。”

他紧接着说：“我也不能理解。可是，郑雨盛，是不是在你眼里，什么事情都要像合同一样条件利害写得条条分明？我就是觉得很在乎，那又怎么办呢？我也不知道为什么，这世界上就是有人类还没能好好描述出来的感觉，你演戏那么厉害，你会不知道吗？”

这还是第一次，他对着我直呼名姓，不是用他那种不是很认真的语气叫我“哥”，每个字的声调都着重地沉下去。

“放尊重点，金圣勋，郑雨盛也是你叫的吗？”我说他，他还笑着点点头。

“这就对了嘛，高高在上，脑门上写着谁都买不起的标价，郑雨盛就该这么豪横。”他嘲弄地说。“每天一睁开眼你就活在青龙颁奖现场的样子，我一直幻想郑雨盛的生活就是这样的。”

“你还意淫我？”我嗤声说：“真变态。”

“幻想自己长了一张郑雨盛的脸，过一下你的生活，这大概是大韩民国一半以上的男人都干过的事吧？”他转而低声说：“挺让人难过的，每个人都只会想那些容易的部分，没人乐意去想都要付出什么。”

“金圣勋，别跟我说什么‘你后悔成为河正宇‘’之类屁话，骗骗观众就算了，我们都知道那不是真的，再来一遍，无论是你还是我，还是会照旧。”我听上去确是趾高气昂得不得了。“你清楚得很，再怎么样都比连考试院的租金都交不上要好。”

“我没有后悔，后悔又没什么用。只不过，有时我觉得我是不是被骗了，就像是那些跟不上时代的老大叔，花大价钱买了个号称最先进的电视，拿回家发现也没有像推销员说得那么好用精彩，画质是挺好，也就是这样，别的功能也没什么用。”他瘪了瘪嘴，摊摊手，看上去是很像老土的大叔。“不至于让你想要去电器铺大吵大闹要退款，只是你发现你完全没有你想象的用得那么开心啊，看久了发现‘也就这样’。”

“不然你还想怎么样？你以为会怎么样？”

“就像你说的，我以前住考试院，在电视剧或者电影里演到个能露脸的角色就很好了。”他向后靠在椅背上，天开始入夜，他的脸在昏暗里变得模糊，唯独那双黯淡的眼睛此刻却发亮。“我住的地方，有个大婶卖牛血汤，她做得真好吃，晚上的时候才出来摆的。我记得我那时候，跑完通告，如果那天剩下来的劳务费够多，我就会去她那里，我要点那个牛杂烩，就是牛身上什么能吃的地方都给你来一点的菜，是她那儿最贵的菜了，份量又很足够。我最爱吃那个，尤其是冬天的时候，大婶会一边做汤一边问我今天又演了什么呢？她守着看。我每次去过她那里，我都能开心很久，会觉得生活也没有对我很糟嘛，我混得还行啊，我以后一定能过上想吃什么就吃什么的生活。”

“可是呢，哥，我过上了，别人都叫我河正宇，真是个好听的名字。河正宇当然也有开心的时候，但从没像以前那么长久，不对，总是转瞬即逝。我已经很久很久没有感到满足过了，金圣勋总是能满足，河正宇不能。”

“我还挺喜欢你叫我金圣勋的，就算你叫这个名字的时候不怀什么好意。”

我没说，我还挺喜欢他刚刚在我面前抽烟的，就算他是故意在我抽不上的时候在我面前炫耀，但他至少让这地方没那么香，也没那么臭了。

啊，真是个物非所值的电视，他干嘛要把真相说出来，搞得我也没法继续装作我的电视还挺好的样子。

“金圣勋。”我说：“你真矫情。”

金圣勋哈哈大笑。

“哥，你不是仅仅因为欠钱才想死的，是吧。”他说的是个问句，语气用的是陈述句的肯定。

“让我们假装那就是，行吗？”我知道他想干什么，绕一大圈，最终还是想套我的话，问出之前我不肯回答洙赫的话。

他什么也没说，凝视着我，叹了口气。

我想了想，盯着虚无的天花板，语调死板地低念：“再也没有什么需要跨越的障碍了。我有的一切失控、疯癫、恶毒、邪恶，我造成的所有混乱以及我对它的完全冷漠，如今我都超越了，我的痛苦持续而尖锐，我也不为任何人祈祷世界会更好，说实话，我希望其他人尝尝我的痛苦，我希望谁都逃不掉，但即使承认了这些，我也并没有一种宣泄后的快感，我依然无法受到惩罚，我也没有更加了解自己，我所说的话都只是陈词滥调，这种忏悔毫无意义。”

他花了一点时间反应我说的话，还算他没有蠢到无药可救，没有对我露出‘他又开始发疯了’的眼神，勾了勾嘴角，像是在说一个我们之间心照不宣的秘密，道：“《美国精神病人》？”（注：此处的《美国精神病人》指的是克里斯蒂安·贝尔主演的美国电影，讲述一个分不清现实和虚幻的华尔街精英成为连环杀手却又最终发现一切似乎不曾发生的故事，而郑雨盛上述的话是电影里贝尔的自白。）

我眨眨眼。

“你真不该长得那么漂亮，人们总是因此不太在乎你身上其他的东西。”他评价道：“而那些东西才是真的好东西。”

“你不该那么努力，而人们总是因此不太在乎其实你长得真的不怎么样。”我回嘴道。

“你赢了。”他举了举双手，假意投降。

我现在也想不明白，为什么那一刻我忽然就决定说了，这个决定做得那么容易而快速，堪称轻率，每一个地方都不像我从前以为的那样慎重艰难。

“他叫我把衣服撩起来，要看我的身材够不够合适。”我说。

“什么？”他一时间搞不清状况。

我没管他，继续说：“面试《九尾狐》的时候，那个选角导演，金圣勋，那时候我从来没想过我有机会当男主角，我把自己的资料递上去，本来以为能混个小配角或者什么的。”

他没插话了，他知道我要说什么了。

“我当时没想那么多，主要是，我是个男人啊，如果我是个女人，可能我就能马上知道这是怎么回事了吧。”

“我都不是很记得那个人长什么样了，叫什么我也忘了。他连导演都不是。不过那时我才二十岁，连毕业都还没毕业。我懂什么，我还挺害怕的，所以他叫我做什么，我就照做了，我太想要那个角色了，他说他们有打算让我当男主角。”

“我心想，无论做什么我都愿意，我有那个资格。”

“他叫我站在他面前，转身，把衣服撩起来，给他看看。我就把衣摆拉起来了，虽然我不太明白为什么要这样，不过可能是他们的要求吧？”

“我还有点担心，我那时候没怎么练过，就是做做俯卧撑引体向上之类的，有一点肌肉的线条，不是很明显，他们会不会觉得我身材很差？”

“我只能硬着头皮，把衣服拉到腰上面，像个傻子一样转圈。”

“然后，他说，再往上拉。”

我说着说着，有些艰难，金圣勋给我喂了一点水，我向他讨烟抽，他还不愿意，我威胁他不说了，他就不太好意思，点了一根，给我抽上了，我才觉得我有力气说下去。

“他说再往上拉，我不太想这么做，我不知道，这明明没什么。那时候那种气氛，好安静，我觉得我只有一个人，我什么都没有，虽然对方也只是一个人跟我呆着，但是在那个地方……我能感觉到，我走不了，就是走不了，别人不会明白这到底是怎么回事。”

“他看我不动，就催我快点，说这有什么不好意思的。”

“我把衣服拉了上去，一直拉到胸口上面，站在他面前，脑子一片空白，我才反应过来这事意味着什么。他走到我面前，笑，揪我的乳头，说长得挺漂亮的。”

“我觉得痛，我很想跟他说，别这么干了。可我说不出来，我说了的话，我就没有机会了，不止是这一次，我以后可能都很难有什么机会。很好笑吧？我那时候就是那么觉得的。”

“他把我的上衣脱掉了，跟我说，裤子也脱了吧。”

“我呆在原地。他还说，别那么蠢，乖一点。”

“金圣勋，你说，你们现在才来到我身边跟我讲这些话，救我，有什么用啊？我二十岁的时候，有谁来救我啊？没有，我多希望有人能在那个时刻突然打开门，把我拉走，跟我说这都没有必要，我没有必要脱掉我的衣服，我的裤子。”

“没有。我脱掉了，我感觉我不像是个演员，甚至不像个人，是市场上的猪或者牛之类的，他摸我的胸口和锁骨，把手指插进我的嘴里，捏我的舌头，把着我的腰，不让我退，很用力地抓着我的阴茎。人们对动物才会这么干。”

“然后他把我推到沙发上，叫我把腿打开，像个婊子一样打开，用手指玩自己，打开我的洞，就是这么说的。”

“我从来没有觉得那么赤裸，我照他说的那么做的时候，我觉得我的皮肤都被脱掉了一样，暴露出了什么本来不该被暴露的东西，很冷，很痛。”

“他在我面前解开皮带和裤链，扇我的脸，要我把嘴巴张开，他把他的阴茎塞进了我嘴里，压在我的肩膀上，直到我干呕都没有停下。”

“我什么都想不到，当他捅进我身体里的时候，好疼啊，太疼了，好像被撕裂了。我只好盯着天花板，桌上的烟灰缸，窗户上积了一些尘，天上的太阳非常刺眼，墙上有些斑痕，沙发的人造皮贴着我的身体，肌肤也很难受，很痛。”

“没什么不让我觉得疼的。”

“我想骗自己这没什么，我并不是真的觉得疼，我在等。没事的，过去了，得到那个角色就好了。”

“他在我身上抽动了一会儿，没有很久，射在了里面，压在我身上，像是发情的狗一样喘气。”

“就是这样，我穿上衣服，走出去。这就是我得到那个角色发生的事情。”

“这就是，所有事情的开始，我在这条路上走出的第一步。”


	3. Chapter 3

三  
金圣勋

在他被抢救过来之后，我常常有种不真实感，好像躺在那里的不是他，而是他的蜡像、纸扎模型或者别的什么东西，他仍是漂亮的，仿佛连死亡都无从抹煞他鲜明、不容忽视的轮廓，而只能让他染上一片死板的苍白，让他气若游丝，双眼闪着彩色玻璃珠的表面才有的单调的光，他的美变得虚假失真，可那还是美，在他身上不可动摇。

其实他也不是真的很好的演员嘛。

我坐在病房里吃着那些昂贵又精致但却根本吃不饱人的医院餐，洙赫给郑雨盛掖过被子，医生刚来查过房，给郑雨盛做了一下常规检察，做完后，洙赫低声安慰了他两句，随即跟着医生走了出去，我就是在那时脑海突然冒出这个念头的。

在洙赫转过身，目光不再停留在他身上之后，我目睹了整个过程。他的目光追随着洙赫的背影，他那双常媒体被盛赞如同最名贵的黑曜石一般的双眼，迅速地撤下了我和洙赫都习惯了嫌恶和不耐烦，而转换成了汹涌的渴望，这种渴望如此强烈，不需要解释，任何人都能立刻明白过来，那是一股对爱的渴望，原始、纯洁且柔软，对于洙赫的一举一动都那么敏感，其中暗含着失去的恐惧，即使恐惧是荒谬的，但他无法隐藏，无法隐藏他太需要洙赫时刻关注着他，时刻爱着他。

他算得上大韩民国当代最厉害的演员之一，在我们面前用力地表演他对洙赫的厌恶，以至于洙赫常常躲起来哭泣，他自认为他骗过了所有人，但在他误以为无人注视的时刻，他一直压抑的真实倾泻而出，迫不及待地袒露他对于被全心全意毫无保留地热爱的热望，耀眼得像烈日照耀下的海面中间一跃而过的白色鱼背。

我为此片刻失神，随即我感到一股慌乱，像是无意中目击了一场本不该被我看见的犯罪并连我自己也成为了罪犯一样，我低下头，掩饰踪迹一样快速往自己嘴里塞了几口调味清淡的饭，以防被雨盛发现，我窥见了他的秘密，连他自己都不知道他拥有的秘密。

我吃了几口，身体突然反馈来一阵吞咽困难带来的不适，我反应了一下，才辨认出来这源自一股突如其来的悲哀，他是真的爱着洙赫，用一种灼热的方式，这个事实悲哀之处在于，我很清楚这将会成为郑雨盛的又一次苦难，而他受的难已经够多了。

我和他都没有料到事情会发展成这样的，我以为他足够老练，掌握一切粉饰太平、逢场作戏的技巧。在洙赫来到我面前，恳求着我将他带到郑雨盛面前，要他做什么都可以，我只有得救般的如释重负，我满脑子只想着“太好了，有傻子主动上门来解决他的那些债务了。”我们都以为他跟那些玩弄过我的纨绔子弟没什么不同，等他玩够了，失望了，就会自己走掉，干干净净的。

然后生活抓紧时机告诉我们老家伙的不幸正是来自于他们自以为经验丰富的自以为是。

“喂，金圣勋。”

我听到他语气不善的叫唤，立刻像中学时上课走神被老师抓住似的茫然抬头，猛地对上了他的眼睛。

“嗯？”我懵懂地哼声。

“你……”他注视着我，又犹犹豫豫地拖着声调，似乎是找不到适合的说辞，眼睛转了转，又重新看定在我身上，问：“你为什么一直呆在这里？”

“照顾你啊。”我不假思索地回答，他这个问题问得挺不懂事的，让我有些诧异。“总不能一直让洙赫熬吧，他自己也有事要打理啊。大哥啊，他的钱总不能凭空冒出来吧？虽说是个贵公子，家里也有要他管理的……”

“我不是这个意思。”他直直地看着我，要我读懂他的真正的涵义，他很了解他那双幽黑又明亮的眼睛的魔力，在银幕上，他能操控它们说出那些没有写在剧本上的台词。

我明白过来了，他问这句“你为什么一直呆在这里”，跟当初我才把自杀未遂的他打理好，他忽地翻身将我压在床上，我却推开他时，他问的那句“为什么”是一样的。

他一直搞不懂我做这一切的内涵，他更习惯于来到他身边的人对他有所图谋。

我打算装傻，敷衍过去，真要解释起来太费劲了，用起了平时我对付男人的办法，打个哈哈，说：“我刚好戏都拍完了啊，签了个片约，不过，现在闹那个流行病，所以停工了，本来就没事干。”

他没应声，而是故意制造尴尬的沉默，让我明白，他并不是我能应付得了的男人，我的言行在他面前如同手段蹩脚的作弊者，他站在高出一截的讲台上，将我试图蒙混过关的过程看得一清二楚。

怎么会有这样的男人呢？我盯着病床上的他，心里冒出疑问。他原本是很高大的，偏又生得四肢修长，体格也好，但不至于肌肉横长得粗野，浑身上下从头到脚，不像是人用肉体生的，倒像是造物神拿着锐利的雕刀一点一点打磨尽石灰精心造出来的人物，平时看他立着，总有股高贵的气质和傲慢的架势；现在他刚从死亡线之下被拉回来，病床和各样式的管子都衬得他身量小下去，像是被压成了薄薄的一片，可当他凝视着我，他的眼或者他紧抿在一起的薄唇都告示他仍拥有他那与生俱来的、灼人眼球的尊严，逼人不许折辱他，不许欺瞒他，几近某种神性。

哪怕我见过他落魄，见过他疯魔，见过他绝望，和观众在电影之中所见到的表演不同的是，我总能知道，我所见过所有他本人的惨状，也还是出于他这股华丽的尊严，堪称高傲，这成就了他，毫无疑问，也无休止地折磨他。

他常常说他难以理解我，他难以理解为什么那些经历没有影响我，没有毁坏我，为什么我还是可以那么自如，好像根本没有任何事发生在了我身上。

我要怎么跟他解释，自欺欺人本来就是很简单的事，就像挂在悬崖边上决定松开手，允许自己坠落就行了。

我从前也感觉难以理解他，从他第一次发现我的所作所为，他就被激怒，如果我糊弄他，打圆场，他就会越加恼怒，乃至后来他动手打我，我没有还手，因为他总像个谜一样让我不解，我先是不解于他不能接受这种他也身处其中良久的事，后来我不解于为什么他打了我他却更像受到了伤害的那个人。

我们的沉默胶着了一会儿，放任对彼此的怨怼和期待在其中加热，直到我们其中一个终于被焦灼烧得忍耐不住。

是他先开口问：“如果你想要我，那你为什么又不让我操你？”

他问这话时带着就事论事的认真，就算他用了这么粗俗露骨的词，也让我明白，他没有任何羞辱或者嘲讽的意思，他是想要简单有效地表达清楚他的疑惑，而不让我有任何模糊其次的余地。

连日的虚弱终究让他无法用讥笑或咒骂来矫饰他的不安，他的真实如同埋在沙中的珍珠，在退潮中缓慢地显现出微小的华光。

我意识到这亦是我彻底坦白的时刻，我不能让他独自暴露自我，我却还选择闪烁其词，这样的机会稍纵即逝，而我决定把握住它。

我向后靠在沙发背上，寻找某个柔和的依托，体内挥发出一阵意料之外的放松，我甚至露出个微笑，像是工作了很长很长时间，现在我终于回到家了。

“因为我不想让你觉得我想要你。”我回答。“我更讨厌你以为别人想要你是怎样的，你就让自己变成什么样。”

他听到我的回答，睁大了眼睛，张了张嘴，却又没发出什么声音，惊讶让他不知如何是好。

我并不奇怪他的反应。我记得曾经有一年的青龙结束之后的庆功酒会，我瞥见那些自持权势的混蛋到底轻蔑他到什么程度。几乎全韩国能叫出名字来的演员们都在那里，拿回了奖座的他自然是众人恭维的对象，他表现得体面节制，可在这个范围里，我看得见他的欢喜依然溢于言表。我当时多么嫉妒他，并不是由于他得到了我得不到的荣耀，而是我看着他，意识到没有人比他更适合站在华灯和赞美之中，连他本身都是为盛宴而生的，他的目光、双颧、从眉心中间向下直行的鼻尖和唇弓连成的弧度、被香槟湿润的嘴唇，都那么鲜艳，色彩浓烈。有些人天生为伟大的演员，而他在这些人中间，比其余人更值得。

我为他这样的颜色着迷，有那么一小会儿，我不自觉地向他挪近脚步，像是穷人家的孩子盘算着偷偷摸一摸有钱学生的衬衣上洁白华美的蕾丝那样，我渴望触碰到他的光辉。在我之前，有另一个男人先凑近了他，是个颁奖礼的资办人之一，向他打招呼，他也微笑着回应了，倾了倾手里的酒杯。男人提起他曾经出演过的一部情色片，随即在他没来得及做出回应时，对他轻声说：“演那样的电影的话，一想到有无数男人都会幻想射进你体内，你也会感到很满足吧？”

我站在一旁，见证着他体验到属于他的夜晚是怎么在一瞬间崩塌的，看着他有些生硬地拉了拉嘴角，客气得体地说：“噢，我的酒要添一点了，您也要吗？”

那一刻我知道我触摸到了他的光辉之外的东西，他在自己身上留存着好莱坞黄金年代的男人们的过时做派，当他们面对故意为之的为难，他们维持住自身的威严，用礼貌去掩盖不悦，就像把礼花别在衬衫的红酒渍上，依旧文雅得像那只是一个轻松无害的小插曲，而不是赤裸不堪的贬低。

自那以后，我开始一点一滴地察觉到，他向来是守旧的人，固执地守着仪容庄严的传统，坚信着只要他将自我压得很低，以求坚持好看高雅的姿态，就能取胜，仿佛浑然不觉包围着他的是尊严已经毫无价值的时代。

“你明明不是那样的人。”我继续说下去，不去顾及他的无所适从。“你跟我不一样，郑雨盛，你做不到。说实话，和你上床又有什么大不了的呢？我又无所谓，我被男人操得够多的了，又不差这一回。只是如果你想操我只是出于你觉得我想要而你有义务牺牲一下的话，那我实在看不出来有什么必要。你其实做不到随意将自己交出去迎合别人，任由别人给你赋予意义，而你还能感到心安理得。”

“你说什么鬼话呢……”他蔑笑，眼底浮出一片被一览无遗所激发的脆弱。“真是……你听见你自己在说什么吗？金圣勋，你到底知不知道演员意昧着什么？”他顿了顿，语气里透着异样的彷徨。“意味着我们生来就是等待别人赋予我们意义的，等着别人看到我们，让我们表演出他们的意义，给出他们所想要的东西。”

“是啊。”我几乎压抑不住自己的悲哀，说：“你是会这样想的。这就是会成就你的伟大的东西，当然，也是让你发疯了的东西。”

他没回话，怔怔地盯着我，我就知道我做到了，我抓住了他，在无数个郑雨盛扮演过的角色人潮之中，我抓住了郑雨盛本人。

“还记得我以前说过你吗，问你为什么要去招惹朱智勋？你看不出来那小子的脑袋不会拐弯吗？你还是要撒谎，装作一副纯洁无瑕的样子要和他在一起，最让我觉得不可思议的是你被发现了，搞得他又跑到我跟前，跟我闹。这事我以前说过你的。”我翻出旧账，他的神情变得不快到极点，我反而有了暂时的胜利感，在这件事上连他都无从否认他做错了，错得离谱，错到我之前都想不通能有什么合理的动机他要去欺骗智勋的感情，从头到尾，都不会给他带来好处。

“我之前真的解释不出你有什么理由干那种蠢事，你知道，我是没法相信你会恨我恨到不计成本地跑去引诱一个我拒绝了的小鬼。”

或许称呼一个三十岁男人叫小鬼不太合适，但我相信韩国任何一个四十五岁以上的演员，只要见过朱智勋本人是个什么德行，都不会反对这个叫法。

“后来发现你现在这个样子，我就明白过来，你做的这些不合时宜的蠢事，包括你为什么讨厌我，我全都明白了，哥，有些人疯了，是因为他们不愿意被世界改变，他们始终知道什么才是对的，始终记得人应该怎么生活和行事，世界无法改变他们，所以只能致使他们疯狂。”

“你只是想让事情成为它本应该的样子，你想要证明你还能好好生活和好好爱人，简直到了不择手段的地步，你觉得你应该这么做，做个‘正常’的人，只有这样，这是你留住你绝望的自尊的方式。”

“虽然我仍然不明白你为什么会认为我有力量和你相匹敌，也许你很难相信，郑雨盛，但我的真实想法就是，当我想明白你身上这些一直令我困惑的事，我觉得我需要你。每次我看到你，我都会感到解脱，终于，终于有人向我展现，生活并不该是它一直以来施加在我身上的那样，那不是正常的，我接受他们掐着我的脖子，将我压在地上，打我或者羞辱我，还有更多，以求公平交换自己想要的，这并不就是世界的正解，即使我一直让自己相信那是。”

“这就是我的答案，你问我为什么待在你身边，我回答了。”

我说完了，也才发现窗外下着倾盆大雨，他保持着安静，但此刻的静默中已经不存在刚刚那股风雨欲来的不适，密集的雨滴反复撞击着玻璃，传来一阵又一阵质感厚重的震颤，连同病房里的空气都被锤击得松弛，雨幕远远切割开了病房和病房外的一切，留给我和他一个孤立的空间，我们都放任自己蜷缩在其间。我们表演了太久，以至于我和他固执地认为我们无法承受坦白，无法承受被看穿，时机来临时我们总像大难临头般惶恐不已，蠢事做尽，如今我恍然感受到，真实会带来亦无所惧的安全感。

过了一会儿，他对我笑笑，神色中包含的羞涩和忸怩令我惊奇，才说：“呃……我本来还以为你会说你暗恋我又觉得配不上我之类的……”

我们几乎是就在他话音刚落时就不约而同地大笑，这还是第一次，我们相处时发出这样的笑声。

他笑了几秒，忽得又咳出血来，我连忙走上去，帮他擦去血迹，这是抢救他时进行胸外按压和电击起搏留下的积血，尽管在逐渐减少，是他好起来一点的迹象，但每次他这么做，我仍旧难以习惯，感觉他的生命好像又流逝了一点。

也许是我从没想过宴会上的那个人物会有现在这样的光景，在他存在于影坛开始，之后太长时间，他都像头传说里才有的漂亮生物，丛林最深处才得见的雄鹿，身姿强壮又优雅，角冠壮丽，始终透着股强大、茁壮的生气，他的迷人一直都是鲜活的。

“你看看，还刨根问底吗？”我摊开手上染血的纱布，说他：“你这人老是这样的，什么事情都那么较真。”

他嗔了我一眼，强撑着架子，说：“金圣勋，不要得寸进尺，你在我这里还是个臭婊子。”

“行行行……”我本想放过，可看他的模样，激得我还是忍不住逗他：“你不是婊子，只是躺在床上吐血的时候，只能等婊子给你擦嘴而已。”

他气得直用眼睛剜我，想说些什么来斗我，又太虚弱，没来得及说出口，一下岔了气，声音出不来，这得用力鼓着肺呼吸，他本来两腮长得有些宽，从前还算圆润些，倒显得长相大方，结果躺了这段时间，脸颊肉瘦下去，这点就突显出来了。他一生气，脸看起来就像气鼓鼓的，像个炸弹鱼，他生得好看，让人提不起气来跟他计较了。

“别急呀……”我被他逗笑了，伸手去顺他的胸口，顺过来，他就不说了，别开脸不看我。

我也不逗他了，开了瓶病房的小冰箱里存的柠檬苏打水，吃冻过的果脯和坚果，坐到他身边，打开电视看。

他又转过来，估计是看得馋，可他现下又吃不得，挑我的刺说：“整天吃零食，我看你就没让自己的嘴闲过，怪不得你身上肉乎乎的。”

他仗着自己好看，身体也美，评判我就足有底气，这方面我没法跟他争，我也不以为意，照样嚼着果干，故意作他眼里不要脸面的态度，说：“是肉乎乎的，男人都很喜欢我这样的，你不懂了吧，就喜欢我抱上去像女人似的软。”

他张了张嘴，带着讶异，半晌才吐出来一句：“你好恶心。”

我哈哈大笑，不理他了，看《新西游记》的录播，他又换了个方向，忿忿地说：“我不要看这个。”

“那你想看什么呢？大少爷？”我只好问，换到点播目录。

“点那个……”他抬了抬下巴，好像他能自己控制似的，说：“《一个明星的诞生》”

“哪一版？”

他看我像是看个低智儿一样，没好气地说：“37年那版。你该不会以为我想看一个流行歌手兼职演的东西吧？”（注：此处郑雨盛说的意思是，《一个明星的诞生》是好莱坞曾多次翻拍过的故事，最早是37年的电影，后来约每过二十年好莱坞都会结合当下的时代环境翻拍一部新版本，目前最新的版本是2017年美国流行歌手lady gaga 作女主角拍摄的。）

我前面说过他的傲气使他浑然天成地尊贵，现在我更正一下，也使他常常浑然天成地混蛋，各种意义上来说，一个还挺复古的混蛋。

“因为版本很多啊……”我点播了他要求的，电影在黑白画面里开始了。我问他：“原来你喜欢老电影？”

“你好多话，你还是吃零食吧，起码没那么烦人。”他白了我一眼，转回去盯着电视屏幕，可还是继续说：“我喜欢，因为你看，那个时代的主流还是方法派，我们现在回看的时候会觉得他们的表演总显得不太自然，有些浮夸，这也算是舞台表演方法的一些遗留吧……不过，我反而觉得，他们这样更加强调戏剧效果，能很快抓住观众的情绪，观众就没那么容易分散注意力。”

“这也要分故事风格来说。”我饶有兴趣地和他说道起来。“希区柯克的风格就跟这样的方法融合得很好，因为那是悬疑故事，再加上他的掌镜和叙事本来就是铺垫和高潮非常分明。可是现在的导演……尤其是我们这边吧，他们追求整体叙事，要求观众反复研究故事，就会更喜欢要求我们收敛自己的表现。”

他笑了一声，说：“是啊，喜欢要求我们用绝对体验派的方法表达，说能让故事的效果更加令人出乎意料，好像给了演员特别大自由发挥的空间的样子。但问题在于……”他的语气变得有些低苦。“如果我自己的生活里都是些极端体验，毫无顾忌地在表演里宣泄的话，恐怕还挺吓人。”

“我说了，你太认真地去过自己的生活了，哥。”

“我不知道怎样才能不认真，这也许就是一直以来你激怒我的地方。你总是……”他顿了顿，放轻了声调，说：“漫不经意的，而那些日子在你身边就容易、轻飘飘地流过，我不明白为什么能原谅他们，对他们如此宽容，堪称溺爱。我不愿意承认，不过，你对我也是这样。”

“是这样吗？”我反倒有些诧然。“你觉得我毫不费力？”

他又露出个让我明白他觉得我智商很低的眼神，没好气地说：“起码你没疯，好吧？”

“我不知道……”我愣愣地说，

他满脸不可思议地看向我，摇着下巴。

“我会觉得难过的，我并不是不在意。但是在很久之前吧，有一次，他们叫我过去，我去到了，他们有四个人，还说要看看我能不能一次把他们都服侍好……我被他们推在地上，他们给我打了东西，是海洛因还是异丙酚？我忘了，总之能让我更配合的东西吧，我慢慢感觉不到疼了，一切东西都变得很轻，我就像个气球一样，被他们扯来扯去的。然后不知道怎么的，我突然觉得他们很好笑，没忍住，笑出来了，他们还在说，他这样还在笑，看来是很喜欢。其实不是因为毒品我才发笑的，我笑是因为，当我瘫软在地上的时候，我发现这样看上去，他们好脆弱，真是好脆弱，原来这些混蛋其实都是一个个脆弱的家伙而已。”

他的神情越发难以理解，微微张着嘴，看着我好像看着什么外星生物似的。

我觉得有些不自在，说：“你看我干什么？你不是看电影吗？”

“我早看过了，你给我继续说。”

“那我说完了你也要说。”

他咬着下唇，沉默了片刻，掂量着这笔交易值不值得，后说：“行吧。”

我笑嘻嘻地又往嘴里塞了个干果，边嚼边说：“想想看，他们那个样子就是很脆弱啊，明明家里很有钱，很有势力，在外面很受人羡慕之类的，可他们就光秃秃地站在那里，握着阴茎，像是很无助地被手里小小的器官牵引着，只要能让那东西射精，他们就干什么都可以。他们压在我身上的时候，我抱着他们，感觉他们特别像小狗，那种人行道上第一次发情的小狗狗，根本意识不到自己身上到底怎么回事，绝望地抱着任何东西想要缓解紧张不安的感觉。”

他探究道：“你确定不是他们给你打的那些东西让你这么想的吗？”

“我觉得是那些东西抽离了我的身体感受，让我变成了个观众，看着我被那样对待的表演。”我百无聊赖地咬着吸管，时而抽上来的汽水在我的嘴巴和喉咙里酸酸地跳动，我一直以来的想法从中穿过去，流露到空气里。

“自从发现了这个之后，每次再见到他们，就……”

“觉得他们很可怜？”他为我补充。

“我觉得可怜是一个有点悲情色彩的形容，用这个词来概括的话，我未免太狂妄了。倒不如说，他们在我眼中变成了一种很容易死掉的小动物一样。我发现这些在我们身上寻求刺激的男人，真的很不堪一击。本来男人就是很弱小的生物啊，不像女人，女人们总是很坚韧，因为她们生来就不得不忍受各种疼痛，而且世界对她们很糟糕，但她们全都熬得过去，可是男人却不会遭遇那些，于是外界有丝毫薄待他们，没有按照他们以为的那样好，他们就会崩溃，有钱有势的男人更加是这样，从小他们就以为整个世界都是他们的游乐场，直到他们发现事实并不是这样，他们就不知道怎么忍受了，承受不下去，也不知道能责怪谁，折磨比他们差的家伙，像我这样的，可能才能短暂地好受一些。 ”

“你现在看的这个电影不就是，女主角变成了大明星，她在好莱坞活了下去，男主角却再也受不了了，杀掉了自己，甚至在这之前，他就只能靠喝酒吸毒让自己不去想那些让他痛苦的部分。”

“我真的不知道怎么评价你，你有时候真是愚蠢之极。”他无奈地低语。

“另一些时候呢？”我追问。

“另一些时候蠢得没那么严重。”

我发誓如果他现在不是躺在病床上勉强还剩半条命的惨状，我会打他一下的。

我只好继续说：“后来我也不知道怎么会发展成那样的，有时他们中有些人会单独约我出来，却什么都不做，只要我抱着他，他们喜欢玩我的乳头，还有些会要我亲他们，将他们抱在胸前，跟他们说一切都会没事，要我陪他们睡觉，而且一定要早上还能看到我。”

“很变态，金圣勋，真的很怪异……”他开头强调了一下，说到后面，他也很不确定，低语念说：“你不觉得吗？”

“我觉得啊！”我大声回答，解释道：“可是，我发现，其实他们都也只是普通男人而已，普通、甚至总是担惊受怕的男孩，他们一直以为自己什么都有，但在这种错觉里，又在脑海深处知道，他们明明缺失很多东西，他们是残缺的人。你知道么，曾经有个年轻男孩子，见到我会推我，打我，过后呢，又对着我大哭，甚至还叫我以后都不要跟别的男人上床了，求我只要跟着他，我不答应，他又打我，是很怪异，但我没法否认，我在那时就是会觉得还挺心疼他的。”

他发出声意味复杂的讪笑，问：“哪怕这些人甚至叫你不如去演色情片？”

“是的。”我点点头，说：“比这过分得多的也有啊，那时候我不是去演那部讲八十年代黑帮的片子吗？他们要剧组故意给我穿很紧的衣服，我一坐下，或者动作大一点，我的胸部的形状或者我下身都会被勒出来的，大夏天的我不得不一直在里面穿背心，可是好像还是能看出来一点，他们叫我母牛，还把跳蛋之类的东西放在我身体里，不许我上厕所，他们总是捉弄我，给我搞恶作剧，说想看我忍不住尿在裤子里，全世界都会看到我发骚、失禁的样子。不知道你有没有看过那部电影，我经常绷得紧紧地坐着，还要演剧本，我总是很难受，局促不安，到现在我还很害怕观众被看出来。可是他们就喜欢看我害怕的样子，很恶劣吧。”

我激动得打着手势，因为我好不容易找到一个可以一吐为快的对象。

郑雨盛直勾勾地看着我的眼睛，好像能穿过我的眼眶，看进我的大脑里去。

“可是你还是管这叫恶作剧。”他听上去充满酸楚。

我一滞，这回轮到他了，轮到他抓住我了。

我吞了吞口水，说：“可能这么想能让我好过一些。”我又重复：“这么想能让我好过一些。”

我说完，过了一会儿，他还是没说话，我感觉到我脑袋后面的头皮爬起来一片刺痒，连忙补充说：“其实也没什么大不了的……”

“我知道他们为什么这么喜欢你了。”他说，听起来像是某种已成定局的审判。“而且我理解你说的那些都是什么感觉了。”

雨还在下，仿佛永不休止，一如他的名字。我不知道他是怎么做到的，只消这样说，就让我仿佛就站在雨幕中间，冰冷、浑身湿透，却又好像获得解放。

“你知道……”我悄声倾诉，如同在说一个严重的秘密。“女人们死掉了。”

他眨眨眼，表示他心领神会，他知道她们，那些在炫目的灯光和镜头下死去的女人们，曾经都是我们的同僚，有些我们认识，有另一些直到出现在新闻上我们才知道，原来她也如此，在夜半无人的时候让我们难以入眠，心痛难忍。

“我不想让你也死掉。”我喉咙里哽着什么难以下咽的东西。

他看了看电视，从被子底下伸出手，用尽他目前仅有的力量，推了推我的手臂。

“婊子总会活下来的。这就是人们讨厌我们的原因所在。”

他说，笑容艳烈得一如那日的华宴。


	4. Chapter 4

四  
郑雨盛

他利落地将毛巾放进水盆里搓洗了两下，拧干，再覆盖到我的身上，轻缓地贴着皮肤擦过，留下一阵温热而洁净的感受随着水汽覆盖在上面。他把这事干得认真细致，抬起我的手臂或者拉开被子触及我的下身，动作小心翼翼，而眼中都没有变过别的神色，只有他这个年纪无法掩饰的爱意和专注，一如既往。

我实在奇怪他是怎么做到的，他那样豪门出身的年轻孩子，却在照顾别人这件事上如此出色，他擦拭过我的后背、锁骨，下落至胸口、乳头、小腹到耻骨，在整个过程里保持着细心和耐性，带着几乎可称虔诚的敬意。

他把这些做得太好了，好得让我感觉怪异。在太长的时间里，也许可以追溯到我二十岁那年开始，我就感觉这具身体并不属于我自己，这张漂亮的脸，无可否认，对吗？确实很漂亮，还有其他的部分，那些覆于我灵魂之上的骨头、肌肉，曾经有个令我这辈子都无法忘记的男人评价说：“肌理都很漂亮。”但这不是我的，不该被我所有，无数次，我想脱下它们，就像拍戏杀青之后我脱下某个角色的戏服一样，因为这副躯体上所发生过的、以及那产生的感受，我都如此抵触。这不是一个适合我的容器，可我在这其中被困了二十多年。

他时不时低声问我能不能转下身或抬起腰，尽可能地保证我的舒适，使我感到安全。他制造的这种强有力的安心感正是一切古怪的来源，他让我想要更多，想要他更多地停留，这些念头来得很诡秘，他明明正在对我做人们通常对无法自理的婴儿才做的事，可他对我施加的触感却让我重新拥有了自身，我回到了我的属地。

我想知道他是否对他凝视的躯体产生性欲，这一好奇那么紧迫，压着我的血管砰砰地往心口泵血。

我是不是瘦了很多？我的皮肤是不是没有光泽了？我的肌肉是不是失去了形状？我真希望我没有做过永久除毛，我脖子以下都是光滑的，因为以前那些男人想要我看起来更美观。我希望我没有在我身上动过那些小改造，没有那些可以挂装饰物的小孔，那些为了取悦除他之外的人所做的努力在我身上立刻消失。我希望我的肉体恢复成原来的样子，没有被破坏过，没有被穿刺过，没有被撕扯过，也没有被击碎过，完整无暇。我希望我是原原本本地在他面前赤裸，然后他想要这个。

我吞咽着口水，极力尝试着突破发出声音的障碍，问他，你想要？你不想要？告诉他，即使我几天前失去过心跳、停止过呼吸，即使我手臂上插着针管，胸口贴着连接监视屏的磁贴，即使我现在虚弱得需要人搀扶才能好好走上一段路，没有关系，这不重要，全都不重要，对我来说最重要的是我需要他爬上来，用他的皮肤贴着我的，腰胯压着我的耻骨，足以让我感觉到他的性欲的重量，需要他埋头在我的锁骨里，我才能听见他在我耳边急促且潮热的呼吸，拜托，我真的很需要，仿佛那才是真的能维持我生命的东西。

我还是没能说出口，这副皮肉不是我所想要的模样、我并不能主宰它给我带来的羞耻感灼烧着我的喉头，令我的渴望变得嘶哑。我只能看他把毛巾放回水盆，任由他帮我拉好病号服，盖上被子，对我微笑了一下，就离开我身边。他在卫浴间清理过了东西，出来之后对我说他要去找医生确认我今天要做的检查和治疗，之后走出了病房，而我什么也没说，也什么都做不了。

金圣勋单盘着一只腿，还坐在沙发上，眼睛盯着膝盖上的图画书，时而轻轻晃着脑袋，手里握根芝士鱼肉肠，又不太专心，要吃不吃地含在嘴唇间，十分自得。远不止他手里的，洙赫担心他待久了饿着，还买了巧克力手指饼干、鱼饼、弹子汽水之类的许多零食备在病房里，生怕他不够吃。

我也曾抱怨过，叫洙赫不要再给他买了，他还在一旁大声抗议，说我不知道陪护我是一件多么辛苦的事。可他又做了多少事，洙赫担了绝大部分的辛苦，而他做得最多的不过是在我面前一边吃那些我吃不得的东西，一边看电视，看累了就哼着歌踱步看书。我说他就是为了吃零嘴来的，洙赫却只是看向他，柔和地低声发笑，回了我一句“他爱吃就由他罢了，又不费钱。”

洙赫这么一说，倒让我越发怨恨他，我看不得洙赫关怀他，如果洙赫是为我而来的，那对他这样好又算什么呢？我又不好说出来，他定会抓紧时机笑我小气，只得一口气憋在胸里，他真该死的，我都躺在病床上了，他居然还能气着我。

我从前就看不惯他，近的时候，洙赫跟我闹了矛盾就爱找他去，甚至都不须他招手，要强说洙赫是他带来的，这么的我也不好怪什么；远的时候，我就在和投资意向人的夜晚聚会时见过，我们一票演员都去，那些年轻些的富家子弟也在，聚会自然就变得没规矩起来。他就坐在一处，也不跟我和政宰似的和那群人争取些什么，只会傻笑，喝酒喝得脸上飘起一阵轻浅的粉红，有一搭没一搭地夹酒菜，自娱自乐地等着聚会结束。可他就是这样自己呆着，年轻男孩就爱去招惹他，三两地围在他身边，没地坐了就干脆坐到他脚边的地板上，争相凑到他耳边，亲吻一样亲密地讲下流笑话，趁势搂他的腰，解开他的衣扣，用脸去蹭他的肩膀和胸口，隔着衣服亵玩他的乳头和屁股，有时放浪起来，干脆把他的衣服解开了，露出他那身白软的细肉，把酒顺着他的锁骨倒下去，一直满出来，沿着胸口中间的凹陷流到小腹上，他们比赛着用嘴去接，直到他们的嘴唇和他的醉醺醺的眼睛一样湿润又闪亮。

而他只是发出笑声，和他们分享吃食，他们说真想要现在就操他，他就笑；他们咬他，他也笑；他们嘲笑着说他应该去做个男妓才对，他还是笑。他看上去好像毫无察觉有人到他身边，他还是快乐得像一个人呆着，没有什么影响到他，他只要这样独自呆着，什么都不必说，什么都不必做，男人们就会被不安分的冲动驱使着盘踞到他身边，像秃鹫争夺一块肉一样争夺他。如果不是政宰上前言辞巧妙地周旋，顺势带走了他，也许那些男孩真的会实现他们说的淫秽玩笑。

这就是他做过最喧宾夺主的事情：好好待着做他自己。

我曾经思考过他是否做过任何晦暗的邀请，也许是一个眼神？一个手势？一个无声的嘴型暗示？我的思考并没有结果，在数次我凝视他的过程里，他都像现在这样，坐着，给自己找乐子，别的什么都没有，男人们就被引起兴致，而我就被引起怒火。

毫无疑问，我也是个男人，我正打算做其他男人都做过的事：不允许他的注意力毫不在我身上而去自得其乐。

“喂，金圣勋。”我叫道。

他抬起头，问：”干嘛？”

“你在看什么？”

“《傲慢与偏见》”他说着，还把书的封面拿起来给我看，上面画着造型圆滚可爱的伊丽莎白小姐和达西先生，他有些欢欣，说：“是儿童版的，画得好有意思啊。”

我嗤笑说：“你知道自己多大了吗？”

他不忿气，驳嘴说：“长大了就不能看童书了吗？你这人真无趣。”

我发现像恶意的男人们那般打断他捉弄他确实是有趣味的，这么描述很恶劣，这是某种嫉妒使然的趣味，我们无法像他那样拥有孤独的乐趣，就不许他快乐，才能抚平些我们被他忽视的不平。

这点不忿立刻被他自己消化了，自发感叹说：“现在的小孩真幸福啊，还有这么精致的童书看，我以前只能看别的孩子不想看了的连环画，那种连环画当时也好贵了，两三百韩元一本，我还要求别人求了好久才能看的，我小时候玩过最好玩的就是那种五十韩元的发条青蛙，就是那种……你记得吗？拧那个铁片，然后它就会往前蹦的……现在好像没有这种玩具了。”

我被他说得也怀念，跟着说：“还有糖人，手艺人不总是来的，我总是很期待，手艺人会把糖浇成传说故事里的人物的样子，可是那时候对我来说挺奢侈的，要一百五十韩元一个，我会攒着钱等摆摊的来，买了又不舍得吃，拿它们演戏。”

“对对对……”他连忙点头。“我喜欢买春香和李梦龙，买之前总打算买檀君啊或者将军之类的，可是真拿着钱去了，都会买春香，因为我最喜欢春香的故事。”（注：春香的故事，是韩国的民间传说。春香与上京赶考的李梦龙暗结情愫，约定等李梦龙中考而归，春香却在等待李梦龙的期间遭南原使道卞学道觊觎，卞学道要强娶春香为小妾，春香不从被迫下狱，最终等到李梦龙成官回乡，两人团圆。）

我看了一眼他手里的《傲慢与偏见》，感到微妙的荒唐，讽笑着问他：“金圣勋，你不会还相信这些老土的爱情故事吧？”

他冒着傻气，反问我：“为什么不相信啊？”

“你不是吧？”

他咬着下唇，仿佛还是参不透这事可笑在哪里。“哪个男人不想要有个女人，发自真心地爱你，会等你，无论发生什么事，你和她也总会走过去，无论你到底是什么样的，她始终都相信你，理解你，陪着你。”

“有些东西只存在于故事里是有原因的，就像你并不会在现实生活里看见独角兽。”我看他眼眉低垂下去，我还觉得不够，紧接着问：“你以前也谈过女朋友，结果如何呢？”

他沉默下去，喉结上下滚了滚，眼里带上恼意，也来问我：“你不也是？”

操，我自食恶果。

他一转攻势，哀声说：“做不到对不对？明明很想让曾经发生的事不存在，但是它们会一直回到自己身上，面对她的时候无法坦白……”

“她们会发现的。”我打断他，我想起佑熙，她是我曾经的女友，并不是演艺圈里的人，当初我还以为她的身份能使她对演艺圈不甚了解，而我曾经真心以为我能和她一直在一起。

直到后来她对我说我接下去对金圣勋说的话：“女人总会发现的。”

不需要有谁去告诉她们，甚至不需要暗示，佑熙在日常生活里的细微细节中，在我一个又一个言不由心的谎话和掩饰里，她就会知悉一切。

金圣勋把书放下了，吃完了手里的食物，思考了一下，哑着声说：“我的前女友告诉我，我应该去寻求帮助。”

我感到不可思议。“你把实话告诉她了？”

“她很爱我……而且，而且……”他重复着，又说不出个所以然来。

他其实也不用说了，我知道那是怎么回事，女人身上是有种很少被人所知的坚韧，当她们直视着一个男人，男人就会知道，她们不惧了解真相的曲折，敢于付出代价去死求为人的真心。我也好，金圣勋也好，我们在男人面前从容地撒谎、装作不是自己的模样，但在女人面前，我们会出乎自己意料地软弱。

“算了。”我想叫停这个话题，谈论那些和我们相爱过的女人让我们都感到畏惧，因为她们会触及到我们埋藏最深的痛点。

金圣勋不领情，追问：“你什么都没有说吗？”

我叹了口气，脑海里浮现出佑熙和我对质时的神情，她不算得非常漂亮，最出彩的是眉眼温柔，可在那时，她异常地坚定，如同战士。在那个当下，她足以让我有一刻知道，如果我对她事无巨细地全盘托出，她会保护我的，她仍会爱我，她是那么富有勇气，我会没事的，只是我最终选择了退缩。

“我……我只是告诉她……”我现在的言语也像当时在她面前那样琢磨不定。“我……说，我没有说太多，只说我作为一个演员，始终处在被审视的状态，被人任意使用，所以才……” 

金圣勋像是在向我确认某个我们都心知肚明的事实那样，肯定地说：“但她是知道的，哪怕并不具体，但她是知道的。”

我被他强调得有些火气，说：“是啊，她们是知道的，但是我们选择要她们放手不是吗？”

金圣勋无法辩驳，他深知事情是怎样的，我们长年活在镜头和关注下，好像全世界人都了解我们和我们的生活，实际上，这些聚焦和关心都成了另一道壁垒，把我们隔绝在世界之外，我们也注定要隔绝在世界之外，在这个不会被听见呼救也不该被听见呼救的地方，我们任由他人对我们肆意妄为，如果不如此，我们就会被壁垒另一面的人海所吞噬。

“有时候我真想知道她们是怎么察觉的，即使我以为我已经瞒得很完美了。”金圣勋挫败地说。

“女人们会知道的，没有谁比她们更了解了。”我转述佑熙对我说过的原话，模仿着她痛惜又无奈的口吻：“她对我说，亲爱的，现在你知道一直以来女人们活在这个世界上是什么感觉了。”

“你想她吗？”

我迟疑了一下，回答：“想，但我现在不能去见她了。”

他动了动嘴唇，像是有什么还想问，最终没问，向后抚了下头发，忽然没头没脑地抛出来一句：“哥，你说我们是不是同性恋啊？”

我被逗笑了，答他：“怎么？现在这个问题突然变得很重要了吗？”

他听了他也笑，意识到自己问得无稽。我们的年龄以及经历足以让我明白，能找到那个人对我们来说已经是大幸，何必在乎自己是春香还是李梦龙。

“哥……”他的表情变得有些羞涩，不太好意思地笑了笑，跟我说：“我真的很喜欢他，但是我也知道，我永远不可能和他在一起了。”

他足会照顾男人的情绪，我刚对他说过我对佑熙的感情，他也就向我袒露他隐秘的心情，这也许是他习惯了要会接别人的戏，不让别人的感情抛了个空。

我知道他说的是谁，他一直在那人面前维持好朋友的面目，只要有那人的戏他就排除万难地要接，对方地位不及他，还只当他是出于兄弟间的帮衬，也是对他很好，他跟他在一起时总显露出一股纯粹的欢喜，但这又有什么用。

我正打算笑他几句，好让他不再想了，却被突然打开房门闯进来的人打断。

“你真的在这里。”

我震惊地看着来人，金圣勋同样被吓得不知如何是好，呆坐着看他，我们绝对不想要看到的人会来的人出现在我们面前，是政宰。

政宰面容憔悴，头发散着，衣服也穿得随意，一点都没有了他惯保持的斯文模样，看得出来身份和仪容他都顾不得了，怒气冲天，风风火火地赶来。

他看向一旁的金圣勋，不自主地点着下巴怨愤说：“你也在这里？”

我还没见过他像现在这么失控的模样，那双本就生得阴郁的眼睛里烧着熊熊怒火，光是直视着我就能将我灼伤。

“是不是全世界就我一个不知道你进了医院？”他向我走了两步，高声迫问道，几乎让我害怕他会对我做什么，即使我知道他不会，此刻我也产生了怀疑。

我情急想起来，被连在我身上的管子和磁线拉住，只能摔回床上。金圣勋急忙站起来，冲到他面前，伸手拦着政宰的肩膀，连声恳求：“政宰，你先冷静一点，你听我跟你解释……”

政宰猛地甩开了他，力度之大使金圣勋向后趔趄了好几步，几乎摔倒。我们都不知道政宰到底知道多少，能让他暴怒到如此形状。我只能猜想也许他知道了全部，知道我一直以来都做过什么勾当，海潮似的羞愧席卷了我，令我不敢和他对视，我无法怪他，谁能忍受自己最信任的朋友实际上是个干尽了腌臜事的婊子？

我从前一直知道，总有一天他会知道一切，我只能祈祷这一天来得晚一些，更晚一些，我自认我无法承受谎言破裂之后失去他的痛苦。我万万没想到是这一天，来得这么猝不及防，我毫无准备且无路可逃。

“你闭嘴，金圣勋，别叫我冷静。”政宰对他嘶吼着。我从未听过政宰这么叫他，他向来叫他叫得亲密，如今他神色狰狞，咬牙切齿，我都认不出来这是我和金圣勋熟悉的那个朋友。

“你有什么资格叫我冷静？”政宰扯着还没来得及站定的金圣勋的衣领，像他不是他的朋友，而是他可以任意处置的贱物。“你瞒着我，你一直知道，可你瞒着我？你怎么敢？金圣勋？”

金圣勋带着惊惧，其中却又带着不明的嘲弄，声音低颤着问他：“那我该怎么办？你告诉我，嗯？你又是怎么知道他在这里的？你敢说实话吗？”

政宰的神色怔了怔，我本该在这一刻发现金圣勋这句质问中包含的隐情的。

但我当时又羞又怒，只想让他放开他，便抢在金圣勋之前向政宰大声说：“放开他，政宰，放开他！”

政宰转而怒视着我，我是辜负了他，但我决心要表现得理直气壮、问心无愧，若非如此，我不知道我还能怎么让自己仍留有尊严。

“这本来就不关你事，你知道你现在看起来是什么样子吗？李政宰。”我呵斥他，连我自己都察觉我话中的心虚。

政宰推开了金圣勋，越发向我逼近，语气暗示着这一切有多荒谬，怒极反笑，问我：“那你看到你现在是什么样子吗？关我……关我什么事？你什么意思啊？郑雨盛，一直以来你把我当什么？原来我对你来说，是那种，你差点丢了性命我还要从别人嘴里听说的人啊。”

“我没有求你关心我。”有时我真是能冷酷得让我自己都惊讶。“别说我没死，我就算死了，葬礼我都不一定想请你来。”

我想我只是想让一切停下来，无论什么办法我都可以做，无论是多残忍的话我都会说，只要能让政宰离开，只要他站在我面前给我所给我带来的灼痛感能消散。我不想去追问他是怎么知悉一切，不想再奢望他能理解我所经受过的，也不想再挽回。

在对人们太过重要的关系碎裂时，就像他们看见经年造就的擎天高楼崩塌，那种声势浩大、遮天蔽日的崩溃能让人彻底认清：这是无可挽回的。

“我们认识了快二十年了，你他妈知道自己在说什么吗？我们说过会好好看着彼此的，你都忘了吗……”他的脸很瘦削，越发强调了他极端的失望，让我知道我刺痛得他到底有多深，血流如注，可见白骨。

我没忘，我从不敢忘，我没有背离过这个约定，哪怕那是我们酒醉之后散漫随意的低语，他现在的言表证明他和我一样将这句酒后之言好好地放在了心上。正因如此，我始终履行，就算用这世上最下流的方式。

我不知道怎么回应，恰在这个我不能更愧疚难受的时候，洙赫回到了病房，大惊失色地呼喊了我一声，生活似乎还嫌我不够难堪。

洙赫焦急地跑到我身边，想查看我的情况，忙问我：“你感觉怎么样？还好吗？怎么……”

我还没来得及回答，政宰先在他背后错愕地发问：“怎么是你？”

我瞥见金圣勋的神情变得复杂且隐隐有所惧，我便开始产生极其不祥的预感，他知道什么会让接下来的场面更难看的事情，而他从没打算告诉我。

金圣勋充满歉意地看了我一眼，如同一个认罪，他知道我感觉到了，向我证明确有其事。

这个贱人。我暗自想道。

我看见洙赫恼火地转了转眼，那张妖冶的脸上同时冒出了嘲弄和怒意，我还没想过他会有这样的神情，至少不是在我能看到的时候。年轻气盛的男孩有个好处，他们喜形于色，在传达他们的心情时不假思索，他明确地让我知道，他被政宰对我的惊扰和居高临下的姿态极大地激怒了。

他从我身上回过头，直面政宰，我伸手去拉他，尽管我并不知道他和政宰有过什么恩怨，在这之前，我甚至不知道他们相识，试图制止他火上浇油，他轻轻拂开了我的手。

洙赫挑衅地笑着反问：“为什么不能是我？你知道什么？一直都是我在照顾他，才好不容易让他慢慢恢复，我在做这些的时候，你又在哪里？是什么让你觉得你有资格站在这里质问我？李政宰。”

虽然现下的情况并不允许我分心的，但是我还是震颤于洙赫他发起脾气来的气势，这对我来说简直算上一个震悚的发现。我一直以来的恶言相待他都忍耐下去，从没回过一句嘴，纵容得我也就以为他本来就是个生性懦软的男孩。现下他发起怒来，无所顾忌，对着政宰敢直呼其名姓。我清醒过来，仿佛猛地才想起，这个年纪的男孩，还是被当做天之骄子养大的，他怎么可能没有脾气，事实上，他可能还是最有脾气的那一类人。（注：在韩国，对年纪较长的前辈直呼姓名是极其不尊重的表示。）

金圣勋似乎也跟我分享着同样的心情，睁着眼睛，看上去不太相信这是他认识的那个男孩。

政宰自然不甘其下，发出声冰冷的笑，嘲笑似的说：“你照顾他？你是为什么照顾他？你以为我不知道你想做什么吗？嗯？”他爆出一声怒吼：“你个兔崽子敢这么跟我说话，你算什么啊？”

“真够自以为是的……”洙赫目光瞥了瞥地板，低骂了句：“妈的。”

“什么意思？”我尽可能地提高自己的声音，将近一个呼喊，想要找出头绪。“洙赫，告诉我，你们到底什么意思？”

洙赫重新看向我，气势陡然弱下去，声音里染上了些怯懦，对我缓声说：“没什么，哥，是他误会了……”

政宰快速地打断了他，不满地怒言道：“他在骗你，雨盛，他在我之前和敏喜交往过，后来我跟敏喜在一起了他还来骚扰过我们好几次，觉得是我抢走了她，一直记恨我。以前打算抢敏喜，做不到就来抢我的朋友，报复我，他就是个歹毒的小鬼，他……”

金敏喜是政宰的前女友，当初政宰爱她爱得疯狂，这我是知道，可我断不知道洙赫和他之间还有这层恩怨，或者政宰提到过，我根本没放在心上。如今他向我揭开的前因如同迎面泼来一盆冰水，夹带着尖锐的冰渣，我呆立在原地狼狈不堪、面目全非。

我一面想问洙赫这是不是真的，另一面我又知道这无非是一种愚蠢的希望，毫无意义的问题。是啊，这解释了一切，怎么会有人的人生里半路杀出一个从未遇见过的人，带着巨大而完美的情意而来，毫无理由地包容你的一切，无论如何都爱你。我怎么会相信这样的奇迹，我方才还嘲笑过金圣勋，猝然回头，才惊觉自己才是那个抱着独角兽醉生梦死的大傻瓜。

他们并没有留给我时间反应，洙赫箭步冲上前照着政宰的脸来了一拳，仿佛失去理智似的叫道：“你住嘴，你没资格把姐姐牵扯进来。姐姐是人，不是谁能抢走的物件，你才真的一点都配不上姐姐。”

政宰被他打得踉跄了几步，颧骨都被打破了，金圣勋想去拉他，再次被他用力挣开。我急着想起身，胡乱地扒拉着我身上的监测线，而那又粘得太紧，我越是挣扎着想解开，越是困得我越紧。

洙赫留意到我的动作，慌忙地想摁住我，说：“哥，你别动，别动啊，你要干什么……”

我感觉到他压在我胸口上的手，我更加窒息，混乱地无法思考，只能朝他吼叫：“放开我！放开我！”

洙赫就是不愿意放手，哀求说：“不要，哥，你听我说，你不要……”

我根本听不进去。我想让他不要再碰我，他的话语、他的触碰，在半个小时前，我还视作生命，现在他光是存在就能使我万箭穿心。

“去你妈的……”政宰冲上去想反击，金圣勋扑上去死命地拦着，拦得他越是暴烈，朝金圣勋咆哮着要他滚开，他今天非要好好教训洙赫一顿不可。

洙赫那刻大约也是愤恨到了极点，听他这样叫嚷，也顾不上我了，重新站到了他面前，高声反问：“你有什么资格教训我？你算什么啊？李政宰。你说雨盛哥是你的朋友，说得这么好听，你自己不知道是谁把他搞成今天这样的吗？是你，是你！”

洙赫朝他走去，要再补他一拳，政宰愣了片刻，随即又再次高喊：“你闭嘴！你闭嘴！”

金圣勋痛苦地看了我一眼，手里几乎按不住政宰，还要分开一只手想要保持洙赫和政宰的距离。

洙赫疯了似的吼叫着：“我闭嘴？那你倒是自己跟雨盛哥说说你做过的事？我和我的朋友们全都知道，我们所有人都知道，如果我们想操谁，就给你打电话，你就会带着他们来见我们的。你到底以为自己是什么好东西？你李政宰在我们眼里就是个皮条客而已，比婊子都贱，到处出卖自己的朋友，你很光荣吗？”

政宰终于推开了拦在他面前的金圣勋，把洙赫扑倒在地上，对着他一顿乱拳，金圣勋跟上去仍试图想要拉开他们。

一切发生得如此迅猛而不留余地，暴力的声音组成了一首声浪巨大的摇滚乐，将我们所有人都席卷其中，在震耳欲聋的痛楚中没人能暂停。他们疯狂地只想战胜对方、令对方更痛，以这样或那样的方式。

没人在乎，我在那么短的时间里再次死了一遍，这一次，我保持着呼吸和心跳，那些却都变成了令我剧痛之极的存在，死亡比我第一次经历的还要彻底。这才是碾碎一个人的正确方式，就是让他发现，所有他珍视的美好之物不过是一个又一个丑陋恶心的谎言，他最重要的朋友将他当做向上流献媚的利器，他视作天赐的良人把他作为报复取胜的战场。

也许我犯下的坏事太多，也许我背叛过太多次为人应有的品格，也许是因为我太过贪婪虚荣，命运被我一次次冒犯，最终决定要对我施以最残酷的报应。

我终于明白为何我不被允许死去，因为最痛的尚未降临。

悉数这些令人恶心的折磨最终明了，只有我被蒙在鼓里，我反应过来，就是连金圣勋大概也一早就明白那些聚会、派对、酒会和饭局都代表着什么，谜底揭晓了，我维持假象的全部努力是我所作过最拙劣的表演，我是唯一沉醉其中的人，政宰每次和我对话，他心里都清楚得很，我不过是个可笑的蠢婊子。

人在经历远远超过自身所能承受之极限的伤害时，反而变得异常冷静，我猜，痛感超越了躯体所能表达的阀值，人也就感觉不到什么了，或许也就意味着，我已经没有什么可以被摧毁的了。

我低下头，我终于理清了我身上的线都是怎么回事，先是鼻管，取下来就好了，紧接着是胸口上的磁贴，把插口柠一拧，一扯就松开了，前胸到后背，只有五个，我也不明白刚刚我为什么挣了那么久，然后我把手从病人裙底下伸进去，将尿管也从我身体剥离了，我本该感到有些疼，可我没有，可能我早就习惯了尿道里被塞了什么又取出来。他们在我跟前打架时，我在做这事，未免有些好笑。

于是我笑了，很意外，听上去像啜泣。

金圣勋耗尽全力终于拉开了政宰，他的衣服也被扯得变形破损，两个人都毫无章法地喘着气，金圣勋还是扯着他，低吼：“你不要打他了，你听到没有？你有本事就打我，是我把洙赫带来的，我就是瞒着你了。”

李政宰愕然，带着余怒，声气嘶嘶反问：“你以为我不敢吗？”

“怎么会？你当然敢。”金圣勋欲哭似的，可又在笑。“你哪次生气不打我呢？政宰，没必要迁怒别人去，就在这里。”金圣勋爆发出一声大吼：“就在这里！”

政宰看着他怔了神，没有再说话了，也没有动手。

洙赫流着鼻血，艰难地从地上翻身想起来，他的眼角也被打破了。

太适合拍成电影了，满屋的疯子自相残杀。

我翻身下床，然而大大地低估了自己的力量，我摔在了地上，扯断了我刚刚忘记拔下的针头，我的手掌传来一阵如同皮肉被掀开似的尖刻的痛楚。

其余三个人都惊叫了声我的名字，好像忽然间他们特别在乎我的死活，想要奔来扶我。

“别靠近我。”我说，我重复强调了遍：“别靠近我。”

他们停下了动作，我开始不停地笑，他们的表情暗示着他们怀疑我是不是彻底失了神智，疯魔了。

“政宰，你怎么不笑啊？”我问他，好像我们并不是处在破碎狂乱的境地，而是像以往无数次聚在一起吃饭谈笑一样。我再问了一遍：“不好笑吗？”

他低声叫了遍我的名字。

“我们真是当之无愧的演员，不是吗？”我从地上爬起来坐好了，继续说：“就算没有摄影机，没有导演，我们照样跟对方一起演了这么久，演得连我们自己都相信了。我们不拿奖谁拿奖？你说是不是？”

“你在背地里一定觉得我很好笑，对吧？”

“不是，你不能这么想……”他急着想说些什么。

“滚。”我静静地说。

洙赫站了起来，他叫着我，想向我走来。

“你也滚。”

洙赫看上去像是被这一句话就击溃了，可还是不动。

我轻声说：“你们都滚啊。”

洙赫垂下了头，是像极了战败的模样，他走到房门边上，回头看了我一眼，离开了。

政宰没有动作，一直凝视着我，而我已经全无力气再去解读他眼里复杂的含义。

我很疲倦，有些不耐烦地问：“你没听到吗？”

政宰张了张嘴，看看他旁边的金圣勋，又看看我，最后扶着墙缓缓走出去，我也才留意到，洙赫刚刚踢到了他的小腿。

只剩下我和金圣勋，像两个刚从战场上下来的败兵，形容憔悴、目光呆滞，坐在地上，好像刚刚包括更早以前的事都没发生过，我们还在我烧炭的那天。

历历光鲜都退却，最终露出我们真实的残破，两个落魄悲惨的婊子在地板上面面相觑。

我先发声：“你一直知道所有的事，包括我一直被政宰瞒着，也包括我一直瞒着政宰，包括政宰和洙赫的关系。你知道我被骗得团团转。”

他点了两下头，简短地说：“对。”

“你不觉得我应该知道？”

“我不觉得。”他平静而直白，没有半点心虚或不安。“就算再来一次，我照样会这么做。”

“为什么？”我有气无力地追问。

“对我来说，你能活下去才是最重要的，其余的我都不在乎。”他坚定地看着我的眼睛，显示着他从没怀疑过自己的决定，也从没拷问过自己的作为。

我问他：“那你觉得我现在活得怎么样？”

他也问我：“我一直以来什么都知道，那你觉得我又活得怎么样呢？”

我们都没有答案。


	5. Chapter 5

五  
李政宰

在我点燃第十一根烟时，金圣勋终于从医院走了出来，他站在昏沉的暮色中四处眺望了会儿，看见了坐在花坛边上的我，即使我和他之间的距离远得在彼此眼中都成了一个模糊的身影，我还是确信他知道我在这里，就像我知道他会等我。

他在原地犹豫了会儿，脚步游移地踱了两步，尔后才做好决定，朝我径直走来。我永远参不透他是怎么做到的，他只须这样朝我走来，就能使我感到安定，如同海中的独船，要来救我于即将溺杀我的冰凉夜色之中。

“他怎么样？”我抬头看向在我面前站定的他，过量摄入的烟气如同淹没进我咽喉中的海水，使我的声音嘶哑难闻。

他低下头看着我，叹了口气，无可奈何地说：“医院重新把他安置好了，针头断在手里，幸好没有跑到血管里。医生说，他受了太大刺激，你知道，他本来就生病了，你走了之后没多久，他就惊恐发作，医院给他上了镇定，现在睡了。”

也许是太多的尼古丁充斥在我的胸腔里，又也许只是他平实的描述里揭露出我给雨盛留下多大的惨痛，我的心肺间盘桓着一股排解不出的、强烈的紧张，痛得我连指尖都在颤抖，几乎连烟都夹不住，令我不得不蜷起身，才能好受些。我深刻地明白我最终还是搞砸了这事，还有很多事，而我根本想不出来我还可以做什么。我已经很久没有这种感受了，在我很年轻时我体验过，之后我走了很长的路，我以为我已经离这种崩溃很远很远，它不会再触及我，而如今，它让我知道，它一直在我身后，如影随形。

我不知道我还能说什么，过了许久才咒骂出来一句：“妈的，真够浮夸的……”听上去很冷血，但金圣勋会明白的，这是我的呼救，我无法缓解我现在感觉到的东西。

他取过我手里积灰太长的烟，深吸了一口，单膝跪在石地板上，这样他的双眼才能和我的持平，嘴里咬着燃烧的烟头，像是这一片茫茫的夜雾中唯一确定的信号。他伸出双手，扶在我的两侧脖颈上，用非常低微的声音念：“嘿……嘿……”也只有他这样做，我才有足够力气地支撑住自己面对他那双悲悯的双眼。

他露出一点惨淡的笑容，说：“我们是演员唉，政宰，这意味着我们本来就该是一群浮夸的关种。”（注：关种是韩国骂人的词汇，对应的英语是“attention whore，常用于骂喜欢出风头的女孩）

他在宽慰我，试图让我稍微好受些，他确实做到了，我拉拉嘴角，但我也知道那看上去比哭还难看。

他把烟头从嘴里拿出来夹在指尖，拂了拂我脸前的两缕头发，轻轻地将那挽到我的耳后，拇指顺势揣摹过我颧骨上的伤口，缓缓地吐着烟，这微妙地让我感觉到温暖了些，又低头，握着我的手，看了看指骨突起上的擦伤，烟气浮于其上，那带走了点痛觉。

“噢……看看你。“他低叹着，扔掉了烟头，顺了下我的衣领，重新对上了我的眼睛，疼惜得像是看见某件对他来说极其珍贵的东西被摔坏，对我说：”把自己弄成什么样了，政宰。“

他不知道，我痴迷于他说起我名字的方式，也同样痴迷于他这样凝视着我，几乎让我希望自己受了更多的伤，好换取他反复叫我的名字、更久地看向我，而我也知道，其他抱过他的男人也是这么想的，这又使我对他的向往里总夹杂着细碎的恨意。

他重新站起来，拍拍膝盖上的沙土，对我说：“走吧，我带你回去。你是开车来的吗？我开你的车，好不好？”

我没动，无言地看着他，不知道该怎么让他知道，我觉得无处可去，觉得我一旦走开，我就好像会永远地从雨盛的人生里走开，同时我也不能再去找他，我不离开也不会对事情有任何帮助，郑雨盛可不是那种看见我在医院门口枯坐一夜就会感动得原谅我的家伙。我站在路口中间，仅有的两个方向却都是死胡同，我被困住了。

他很沉地透了口气，他看出来了，弯腰拉起我的手，像是哄个无理取闹的孩子般说：“事情总会自己解决的，政宰，先别想了，会没事的，我保证，至少现在让我们先把你的伤照料好。”

倘若有任何知道我们两人的外人看见这一刻，定然会觉得奇怪，人们更习惯的场景是我扮演着眼下金圣勋这个角色，平时任何情况，片场有人受伤了、演员们互不相让或者手下的人出了会面临违约金的问题，我都是那个始终有办法的人，情绪稳定、有条不紊。

在金圣勋面前，也只有在金圣勋面前，我才获得被喊停的片刻，我敢坐着不动，等着他来哄我、求我，然后他就会像他说的那样“把我的伤照料好”，从前如此，现在他向我保证这次也会如此。

只有他才有这样的能力，把我经年的庞大谎言破碎，用一种可信的口吻描绘成一个无伤大雅的过错，仿佛我只是不小心把咖啡洒在了衣服上，而他会想办法解决这点污渍，我没什么可担心的。又或者说，只有他会对我这样做。

这时我也才敢站起来，从我的口袋里掏出车匙递给他，他用空着的那只手接过去，还是牵着我的手指，走到我的车边上才放开，我觉得空落，坐进车里就说：“我不想回家。”

他探身到我面前，取过安全带帮我系上，倚着我的座位对我低笑，说：“好啊，你也有快一个月没去过我那边了，刚刚还打算要不要趁你不是很注意就直接把车开回我家。”

他的笑意和声线都沉在夜暮里，显现出一层暧昧的颜色，我想吻他，好像这样，我就能尝到从他喉咙中流出的甜酒。

我没能做到，他说完便转回去，发动车子倒出去，驶上路，霓虹或路灯时而在他脸上飞快地流过，不着痕迹，他的脸好像生来留不住太灿烂的色彩，眉眼垂着，眼里铺着一层慵懒的底色，沉默时总显得他对周遭的人和事心神涣散、兴致缺缺，其中夹带着若隐若现的轻蔑，好像这个世界对他来说是个他不想呆着的片场，人们却要逼着他作主角，他也只好勉为其难地演这个他看不上的故事。

我还没认识他时，只略听闻了他的名字，看他的相片，也没有很深的印象，他长得并不出众，看向镜头时总带着一股对世界很费解的神情。可当我真的见到了他，他凝视着我，又别开眼，与我说笑，又与别人说笑，神态灵活起来，我就察觉了，也许上帝给他这样颜色淡薄的外表，是为了让他更好地隐藏他身上那种真挚、充满柔情、能轻易触及人心的珍贵秉性，他偶尔给旁人尝到些甜头，便引得人发疯似的想要，然则他又薄情，转瞬就收起来了，给别人尝去了，所以许多人追逐他，被寻求注意力的渴望逼得束手无策，以至于对他做出很过分的事，他还觉得不理解，最终又还是出于那股品质原谅他们。他不知道，人们共处在一个多么淡漠而令人痛苦的地方，他只要活着，就是怀璧其罪。 

我时常怨恨他，我很难不怨恨他。我在追逐他的人群中间，作了舞弊，利用社会在我太年幼时就给我打磨出的成熟姿态以及在越发年长之后所掌握玩弄人心的技巧，才比别人更靠近他一些，建造出独属于我们之间的、更私密和赤裸的关系。在这之后，我迫不及待地袒露所有关于我的秘密，令人厌恶的脆弱和无能、喜怒无常、愤世嫉俗，正如一种功利的献祭，几乎偏执地要他同样给出全部，他不仅没有如了我的愿，给我的似乎也与他给其他人的别无二致，还时常给旁的人分去一点。

现下对我轻声暖语，好像他刚刚躁怒地在我面前维护李洙赫的场景不曾发生，叫我怎么不生怨呢？不说是李洙赫那混蛋先对我动的手，就是我先动手，狠狠给了李洙赫一顿好看，他也该维护我的，可他偏去袒护那该死的富家子。远不止今天，从前他就优待年轻些的男孩们，每每如此，都使我恼羞成怒。

但他不知道，又或者他知道却漫不经心，转头就忘，想对男人笑就笑，想对他们残忍那也就残忍，这甚至不出于任何精明算计或者利益权衡，完全凭他捉摸不定的心意而定。

他在他家停下车，进了门之后，他就在我跟前再次单膝跪下，解开了我的两边鞋带，，先是捏了捏我的左边脚跟，示意我将左脚略略抬起来，他好将那脱下来，褪下袜子，然后迅速地从鞋柜里拿出我的拖鞋给我套上去，对着右脚重复一遍。他边这样做，边仰头问我：“你一定饿了吧？你先去客厅等我一下，我今早刚好煮了汤存着，我去热起来给你吃。”

他将这一套动作做得那么自然而然、顺理成章，好似他全然爱惜我，我无法否认就是这些以及平常更多类似的细节：他会在冬天挤护手霜在手上捂着我的手抹匀直到指尖变暖，涂了润唇膏也会记得吻我；夏天我赶场至疲倦到手都无法抬起来，他就含着冰给我喂水，扶着我坐进浴缸里，里面满是最适宜我的热水，太多了，就是这些细碎、私密的细小片段，使我越加依赖，使我越来越无法想象他远离我那一天，我是真的热爱他这样做，像是一个又一个很小的承诺，保证他会接住我，矛盾的是，也正是这些，缓慢地折磨着我，在和他相处的每个日夜里。

他给自己换过鞋，脱了外套，露出他内搭的黑色衬衣，边走向厨房边挽起两边衣袖，走到水池边洗手。他长得寡淡，连私下的品味也是，不像我和雨盛，知道在身上装饰些狡猾的小心思。他专爱素色的简单组合，他自己的说法是，他懒得在这上面动脑筋。我却觉得那不过是他的推辞，他足明白怎么将自身的性欲表达得一针见血，肩胛生得不够宽，他就在腰臀上下功夫，上身穿得宽松，不见身型，颜色也死板，逼着人的眼睛往他身下移。衬衣松泛，下头束着极合衬的鼠灰色衬裤，从腰到臀的曲线都被收得极紧，叫人清晰地窥见，那其中收束的，鼓胀欲出的肉体的形状。

他甚至不需要扭捏作态，他只那样，向我背过身，略弯着腰，我的视线就自然地定格在他身后饱满的弧度上。可他又不再进一步，对发生了什么毫无知觉的模样，回过头来对我说：“要不你先去洗个澡吧？东西做好得要一会儿，不过要小心……”

我匆忙收起眼光，应了句：“好。”

我往他卧室走去，途中经过他的我往他卧室走去，途中经过他的书画厅，他买这房子时就是看中了这里在通往庭院的路上留出了很大的空间作开放式的工作空间，白日里阳光遍撒进来，夜里便有夜空作景幕，他在两侧安置了高至天花板的书架，搭着书梯。虽然也设置了书桌，但他更爱好坐在地上，桌上也散乱着他没看完的书和画册，中间堆着他的画具和画架，上面放着幅他还没完成的画布，那上面是一张古怪癫狂的脸，垂着紫色的眼泪。

从前他有许多画，喜欢用热烈的颜色，描摹出神秘的形状和躯体，不作解释，展出去之后就被男孩们当作某种呼之欲出的示爱。我知道那只是他们的一厢情愿，不过我也常常读不懂他的内涵，即使我迫切地想要理解，他似乎在以一种新奇而纯稚的目光看待他的人生和自我。画架旁边有本摊开的书，我捡起来一看，是《道林格雷的画像》。

我把书放下了，找到他的浴室，在放水和脱衣的过程里，我忍不住继续搜寻更多的关于他生活的细节，洗手台上的刮胡刀、剃须泡沫、用剩一半的漱口水、牙刷、牙线、冲牙器，还有眉刀、遮瑕膏、乳霜、几管我不明用途的药膏，我仔细观察着，以求满足我掌握他生活的需求，即使我大概早已比起自己的家更熟悉这里，曾经许多次站在这里，他坐在洗漱台上，为我刮掉胡须。

我躺进浴缸，受伤的伤口生出些刺痛，我不在乎，热水融化了那阵在我体内毒素似的慑住了我一整天的紧张和恐惧，这种有害的肾上腺素消退之后，露出了它一直掩盖的、深不见底的空虚。

我不知道是由于我身在水中，还是事实如此，我感到一直支撑我的地面陷落，这陷落是从我听说某个明星被玩弄到入院抢救的秘闻开始的，也许我暗中早就清楚事实，不祥的预感比传闻更早地触到我，我才会那么敏锐。我和雨盛的两部电影都因为流行病导致推迟上映，而剩余的投资也不知道何时才能重新开始运作，我们都焦头烂额于如何维持下去，这似乎就是一切的开始，之后雨盛遣散了他的团队，这还招致非议，这确实是很不仁义的做法，我们争执过一次，随之我和他都回避着和对方的联系，好让这事不了了之。

我想就是从那次我开始感知到我正在逐渐对一切失去控制，恐慌持续稳定地在我体内蔓延开来，我一直假装那不是真的，以一种刻意的无视去忍耐，一直到某个有钱混蛋找到我，他想通过我找到金圣勋，他说他已经很久联系不上他了，还仿佛在说一个非常好笑的笑话似的问我：“我听说一个婊子差点死了，不是他吧？”

我就是在那一刻开始下落的，直到现在，我仍然在坠落。

我坐在浴缸里，从来没感觉过自己那么像个连自己都输出去的赌徒，在这一天以前，我始终自信自己会赢下去，我和我的朋友们最终都会赢，毕竟我们付出了多大的筹码啊。

金圣勋也许在一开始就知道，我们太想赢得自己的人生，太过努力地粉饰太平，我们或早或晚地都会面临分崩离析，是吧？他知道的吧？我们之中有谁不是道林·格雷，用淤青、自我折磨和无人知晓的败坏支撑起我们外在的完美无缺，强迫自己视而不见，直到遮羞布被扯下那天，都不需要旁人的刺激，我们自己就会崩溃。

所以我便崩溃了，当我发现郑雨盛曾经死亡过，目睹他气若游丝地躺在病床上，我猛然发现，我仍然在我哥哥走丢的那天，烈日如曝，我走了很长的路，我弄丢了他，我仍然是十七岁时，那个一无所有、无能为力的人。

金圣勋敲了敲门，我转头看见他一手端着半杯酒，另一手抓着条白色的手帕走进来，他喝了一口，说：“汤热好了，不过刚好等它放凉，现在我们先处理一下你的脸。”

我点点头，他打开了镜柜，很熟练地取出医用酒精、药用凝胶和棉签，转身坐到了浴缸边上，低头凑得我很近，我能感觉到他小心的呼吸。

他冲我脸上的破口轻吹着气，用一种不可思议的单纯注视着我，在我的伤口上点着酒精，低念着：“唉哟……都青了，幸好最近都停工了，到时候要上镜了应该就会好了。”

我脸上的刺痛感掀起了我身体里某种骚动，他如此专注、一心一意，消毒之后喷上凝胶，重新吹气，等着它凝固，整个过程里，他始终认真地注视着我，足以让我看见他整个瞳孔里只有我的倒影。

他呼出的空气带着些许酒意，混在热水蒸腾的雾气之中，灌满我的身体，使我不可避免地感到迷醉，出神地想他是不是真的爱着我，我真想问他。

我没有开口，我们不是那种关系，我没有在他身上寻求过情人间的爱，他也没有，我们都各自有所爱的人。我对他，从来没有过突然心血来潮想对他脱口而出“我爱你”的那种时刻，我想他也没有，他也许不会介意说给我听，但并非发自真心所致。

不，我们不是那种关系。当他拿起那条手帕，里面裹着一个煮熟的鸡蛋，柔和地滚过我皮下出血的位置，我想，我只是需要他，正如我饥饿时需要食物，口渴时需要水，现在我就很需要扯着他的衣袖将他拽进浴缸里，需要他浑身浸湿，布料贴在他少见阳光的躯体上，透露出他的皮肉、胸脯的线条和阴茎的形状，需要紧拥着他，直到我的皮肤像那件衬衣一样被吸引在他的皮肤上。

而爱，爱是吃饱喝足之后才会产生的东西。

这些念头像暗火一样灼烧着我，他毫无察觉。他拿开变凉的鸡蛋，目光也从我身上转移开去，把手帕铺在膝盖上，剥起了鸡蛋壳。

我带着轻微的不满，说：“别吃那个，老人说吃了会长不高。”

他笑得肩膀发抖，咬了一口蛋白，说：“四十多岁还能长高就见鬼了。”

他自顾自地吃完鸡蛋，把剩下的酒喝干，对我手上的伤口作出同样的处理，把东西都收拾好了，叮嘱我该出浴，说完便走了出去。

我走出浴缸，擦干身体，在他衣柜里留给我的位置中找到我的衣服穿上走出去，他刚好也将汤盛出来，捧着碗坐到沙发边上，叫我快去。

我坐到他身边，他听上去按捺着期待，把碗推到我面前，说道：“鸡肉蘑菇奶油汤，我的助理有天叫外卖，给我叫的这个，我有段时间天天叫这个吃，后来自己找了做法学会了，加了一点额外的芝士，不知道你喜不喜欢。”

我拿起勺子搅了搅，奶黄色的汤汁被他煮得很浓稠，像婴儿辅食一样，估计是他擅自加芝士的缘故，我就说他：“你就吃热量那么高的东西啊？”

他的嘴角垮下去，刚想跟我争辩什么似的张张嘴，又闭上了，最后嘟囔出来一句：“呃……我用低脂牛奶煮的。”

他的说辞笨拙到如果我戳穿他都显得冷酷，我本来不饿，但他把吃的端到我面前，我的身体才作出了没有进食一整天应该有的反应。

我尝了一口，汤汁绵软地裹着我的舌尖流淌进喉咙，带下去一股安适的暖意，他向来喜欢这样口感柔和的食物，诸如忌廉上淋着巧克力酱的摩卡碎片星冰乐、香草团子、冰皮大福那样的东西，我心疑他让自己的身体填满这些软乎乎的食物，深褐色的眼睛才会常有冰凉的牛奶咖啡包装上闪烁的水光。

也才致使我越喝越觉得饥饿。

“好喝吗？”他笑问，伸出手指刮掉了我嘴边的残余汤汁，放进嘴边含了含，自己说了句：“我觉得好喝。”

他是真的不知道他这样做会对男人产生什么影响吗？我说不准，多数时候我认为他故意为之，可他总把这种动作做得纯洁而稀疏平常，让人没法从他的眼神中解读出别的意图。

有时我真的恨极了他，他对待性或者与之相关的暗示持有一种放任自流的态度，来者不拒，只要有人想要，他便给，随意得像是午休时给人发的糖，暗自享受着他随便一举一动都能刺激到别人的吸引力，以此为某种欲望的骄傲。

他自顾转过眼，念叨：“我明天再煮些，给雨盛带过去，洙赫告诉我，他可以不吃流食了，要慢慢恢复正常饮食。”

他怎么可以这么做？才撩拨起我的欲火，转瞬便也挑起我的怒火，做得如此轻而易举又仿若无辜，带着副无所顾忌的无邪模样。

我用力咬了下牙齿，试图将我腹中忽地燃起的邪火压下去，问他：“你很喜欢李洙赫吗？”

他看了我一眼，又飞快别开，声音发怵地说：“也没有，只是，他其实心眼不坏……”

他不愿看我的举动使得早些时候那股和李洙赫动手的暴虐在我身体中卷土重来，甚至在我能思考之前，就已经驱使我掐住了他的脖子，只有这样，他才会直视我的眼睛。

他的呼吸变得断断续续，抬手握住了我的手腕，我能感觉到他的喉结以及那之下的被压迫的气管传来的颤抖，我感到一阵病态的兴奋，因为这给我带来半刻我掌控住他的错觉。

“嘿……嘿……”我靠近他，向他嘘声，要他停止挣扎，否则我会更恼火的。我保持语调的平稳，问：“李洙赫是你带去的，你一定跟他睡过吧？”

他呛着气，艰难地想挪动脖子摇头，我便越用力，他只能发音模糊地回答：“没有。”

过量的肾上腺激素冲击得我连脖颈后都发痒难受，这是来自他的反击，也就是看见我这样恼怒，他还要欺骗我，以此表示他凌驾于我之上的蔑视。就算我才是那个掌握着他的咽喉的人，他依然可以随心所欲地打破我努力维持的情绪控制，让我癫狂失形。

我往他的腹部狠力砸了一拳，松开了他脖子上的手，他闷哼了一声，倒向另一边的地板上，蜷起了身体。

除此之外，我不知道，我真的不知道，怎样让他感觉到我的感觉，我希望让他和我一样疼痛，出于一种怨毒之极的愿望。他不能一次又一次这样做，叫我到他身边去，却又让我抓不住，轻佻地戏弄我，恣意妄为。

我拉着他的脚踝，他就想挣脱，我就爬到他胯上压制住他，在他能抓住我的手腕之前，我先甩了他一巴掌，他痛叫了一声，脸歪到了一边，肺部猛烈地起伏着，哀求似的重复念我的名字。我又落了两拳在他的脖子和胸口上，他整个身体震颤起来，哀鸣不止，如此鲜活而激烈，如同一条被我捕捉住的鱼。

我已经全然被要给他造成影响的可怕欲望摄住，使他受伤、使他破碎或者使他爱我，也许这三者本来就是同一种渴望。

我双手握住他的头，要他看见我眼中别无他法的绝望，我逼问他：“为什么这么对我？”

他眼中噙着泪，举起手抱住了我的脖子，在我的耳边不停说：“我很抱歉，政宰，我很抱歉……没事了，没事了……好不好？政宰。”

他道歉的是和我所问的同一件事吗？我恍惚地想着，应该是吧？为什么这么对我？这就是我最想问他的，为什么他能让我变成这种样子，为什么他能轻易的释放出我最真实的样子，在他之前或者之后，无论多么冒犯我的人，无论让我多痛苦的人，我都从没施加过暴力。

就连现在，他说着，嘴唇间断地印在我的耳侧、脸颊和太阳穴，如同赐福般纯圣。他还在让我明白，这没有关系，没有关系，他接受这一切，即使我丑陋、扭曲、病态，都没有关系，他接住我了，就像从前他做过无数次那样，他是我的伙伴，他会这样做的。

他流着眼泪，却还在引诱我。

我最终放开了他，他的吻所带来深切的无力感袭击了我，我倒在他身上，脸埋在他的锁骨上，沉闷地问：“我从一开始就错了，对吗？”

“噢……”他抚摸着我的头发，往前抽了些身体，动手将衣扣解开到露出胸口，好让我能靠在他胸前，我听见他砰砰直跳的心，鼻腔里浸满他的下颌到锁骨沾染的气味，混杂着他用的柠檬薄荷味须后水、燃烧过的烟草和热烘烘的奶油。

他知道我多需要这个，触及他温热的体肤，以求无限接近熔进他的可能。他一手掌着我的后脑，另一手在裤袋里摸索出烟盒和打火机，他从那摸出一根烟来，咬在嘴边，点燃了，深深地吸了一口，吹出来，才哀伤说：“我们生活在一个很残酷的世界，政宰，它要求我们每借来一点我们想要的就要割下一磅肉偿还，你想照顾好所有人，又怎么能算你错？”

我在他的胸口中间落下一串吻，就在我刚刚为他带去伤痕的地方，酒精和殴打让他的身体染上一层温润的潮红，散发着令人沉迷的温热，他仿佛是这世界上所有柔软温暖的东西做成的。

我大概从我很年幼时，就感到我的一生不会得到任何确定为我所有的东西，祖父在国会接连失败，直到我们全家人的生活都被输了出去，从大宅子到小宅子，从公寓最后到平价的租借房，我一直一直都在漂流，漂流的人又有什么资格拥有什么属于自己的有意义之物呢？从来没有人向我担保我会没事的、很快就能停下来，从来都是我向别人担保，妈妈，哥哥，后来是朋友，同事，女朋友，可连我自己都不相信。

我一直记得我跟他相遇那段时候，我们要演同一部戏，虽然之前也偶尔接触过，但是正式相识是在那时，是冬天，我们吃过汤泡饭，在休息时抽烟，他整理了一下我的衣服，忽然难过地对我说：“政宰，一直以来你都好辛苦。”

他没有向我解释他为什么那么说，可他说话时所表露的真诚和无措，让我知道他切实地痛我所痛，就是这样而已，足以让我忍不住偷偷靠近他。我知道我不该那么做的，在他化妆做造型地时候借口触碰他，故作亲密地揽他，闲时喝酒我就暗暗争坐到他身边去，那样他喝醉了就会蹭到我身上，这不是出于情欲的影响，纯然是生存本能般的需要。

他一直默许我做这些，乃至拍戏的间隔，容许我溜进他的房间或者拖车里，连话都不需要多说，我将他抱在怀里或者压在墙上，他就会和我接吻，抚摸我，和我紧紧相拥，纠缠成密不可分的一团，花很长的时间，做一切能让我们更亲昵的活动，像是两只孤单的动物一样互相舔舐对方。

没有任何人知道，哪怕是我最好的朋友，我的家人，我的爱人，我不想让人知道也不能让人知道，这是独属于我的秘密，漂流的人缝进腹中的秘宝，如果为人所知，他们会夺走的。

我迷恋在我吻或咬他时他会发出湿漉漉的低吟，那是他确实在我手中的证明，他嘴里含着白色的流烟，如同我在使他缓慢燃烧。

“你真的喜欢他吗？”我将自己的声音压得很低，畏惧着他的答案。“我是说，李洙赫。”

他极其无奈地叹息说：“他只是个很年轻的男孩子。”

“我很讨厌他。”我仰起脸和他接了一吻。

“这就是为什么我不敢告诉你。”他有些委屈，很快地再补了一下。

“他好像总在提醒着我，他拥有我本该又却永远不会得到的人生，他还要来争抢我好不容易得来的。”我诚实地坦白，满怀彷徨。“而且我知道他会成功的。”

“不，不会的……”他摸了摸我的脸，他也不知怎么解释似的，没再说下去，把烟递到我嘴边让我抽了一口，静默像烟气一样在我们之间徘徊了一会儿，我们默契地共享片刻的安宁，直到烟头燃尽。

“阿勋……”

“嗯？”

“你有没有想过，或许我们想要的太多了？或许我本来就该接受，去当个碌碌无为的普通人就好了？”

他忧伤地看看我，转而仰头盯着天花板，疲倦地说：“我更愿意形容为，当我们年轻的时候，太轻率地承诺愿意为梦想付出一切，而不知道那到底意味着什么。”他顿了顿，苦笑了两声，安慰我道：“你还记得，几年前，政民去试演那个改编《基督山伯爵》的现代舞台剧吗？”

“记得。他当时要我们看他排练，看表演效果到底好不好。”

“他那时候反复试那句……”他提了提力气，模仿政民的语调说：“这不是唐泰斯的错，是上帝的错，他给了人有穷的能力……”

“却给了人无穷的欲望。”我跟随他一齐念说。

说罢了，我们一同发笑，笑尽了，我才对他说：“阿勋，我们已经过了可以责怪上帝的年代了。”

他低头亲了亲我的头发，说：“给雨盛一点时间，他现在生病了，慢慢他会想明白过来的。”

“好。”我愿意相信他，又去吻他，他侧侧脸躲开了。

他拍拍我的腰，柔声说：“政宰，我身上脏……”

“我不在乎。”我试图将他压得更紧，无意压到了他的痛处，他叫了一声，我只好退开了。

他爬起来，亲了我一口，说：“很快的。”说完了就匆忙走进房间。

我把桌上的餐具都收起来放到水池里清洗，竭力忍耐我的迫不及待，其实能有多久呢？可我就是觉得等不及，身体深处升起一股难忍的焦躁。

正当我想回卧室里等他，他放在流理台上的手机响起来了，我便顺手拿起来查看，是个视频通话，光是看到备注的名字就让我感觉莫名暴躁。

“智勋”

是朱智勋。

我长按了关机，我厌恶这种事情的发生，每当我刚有些我真的拥有他的确信，总会有人来提醒我，我没有。

我将他的手机扔到一边，径直走去拉开浴室的门，他还站在淋浴下面，看见我冲来，在水幕下困惑地看着我，说：“我快洗完了……”

我都不想和他解释什么，我拽起他的手臂，将他拉出了浴室，他似乎都没反应过来发生了什么，惊叫了两声，就被我扔在床上。

他浑身是水，头发和眼睛都潮湿得泛着闪光，惊慌地想要爬开，像受惊的羊或兔。我扯住了他的脚踝，他就在我面前展露无疑了，他身上有些伤痕已经化淤，便显出一层暗色的斑斓，这使我感到满足。

在他身上留下关于我的痕迹总会使我满足，他日常不爱健身，没有什么肌肉的形状，少见阳光的奶白皮肤下面浮着一层糯软的薄脂肪，伤痕或吻痕，疼痛或欢愉在这具身体中所能引起的回响都那么动听又强烈。

我太想要在他身上留下我的印记，想要这种印记永不消散，这种需求过于迫切，压在我的心肺几乎令我呼吸困难。我都不知道如何填平这种渴求留下的空洞，平时他和我去见我的朋友，我想着，他们不知道，他们不知道他的衣服下面全是我覆满的战旗；在片场的人们也不知道，当他讲述台词，或笑或哭，体内都留存着一部分的我。

我扑到他身上，腰胯挤进他的双腿间，感觉到他惊惶用力的呼吸，想不明白我为何突然这么激动。

我不需要他明白，我只需要他感受到我。我拉下裤子，硬起的阴茎不由分说地捅进他的身体里，如愿听见他的低叫，其中暗含着欲哭的低音，温热潮湿，无论是他的身体、他的呻吟，还是包裹住我下身的甬道。

他也在期待这个，我知道，他今晚所做的一切都在期待和我相连，我抽插了两下，抱得他越发紧，他的阴茎便翘起来，贴在小腹上滑动着留下许多粘液的划痕。

我握住他的阴茎，他就哭叫起来，挺着腰身迎合我，要我给他更多。我们融合在一起，紧密相连，这个事实给我造成狂乱的激情，越发用力地插入他，逼他更疼痛，也更舒服。

他身上的水也浸湿了我，和我的汗水混在一起，他变得像半凝固的奶糕或者果冻，与他交合给我带来会溺毙般的快感，他还试图抓住我的肩或者背，像是想抓住水中的稻草或空中的峭壁，又或者他只是想让我溺得更深。

我低头去舔咬他的乳头，抚弄他微微鼓起的胸部，像是摇动一个满结果子的树，他会降下许多快乐的尖叫。

高潮来临，引得他一阵痉挛，双腿紧紧夹住我的腰，连带体内也在全力地取悦我，这就是最甜美的一刻，我们无法被分开地结合在一起，这种联结坚固得可以保护我们暂时躲过世界施于我们的枷锁。

如果真的有上帝，如果真的有神灵，我乞求庇佑，使我们不被发现，使他属于我，使我的生命里留有这永不转移的一隅。

请赐福于我，不再流离失所。


End file.
